Navidades en Familia R&H
by AndieDiggory
Summary: Un asunto hormonal, un plan contra Voldemort, y secretos. ¿Quién diría que Ron lleva los hilos?Paralela a la otra versión con el mismo título.
1. Capitulo 1

_¡Hola a todos/as! Bueno, desde "Un juego peligroso" no he escrito nada sobre R/H, ahora en este fic la historia es una continuación de "Un juego peligroso" aunque casi lo es más (y enlaza mejor, bajo mi punto de vista) con "Volando con Harry" (Título que todavía no me acaba de gustar) el caso es que este fic se desarrolla sobre todo bajo el punto de vista de Ron, lo que empieza a sentir por Hermione, además del amor, y también ciertos problemas de Harry y secretos que se ve obligado a ocultarle. _

_En un principio no pretendía que tanto este fic de "Navidades en familia versión H/R" como el versión H/G dependieran uno de otro para entender la historia, pero me temo que es posible que sí. Espero que no sea inconveniente. Un beso, y mis agradecimientos por leer. Ya sabeis, cualquier tipo de comentario lo espero con ansias, y es muy importante para mi. Chao J _

_PD Por sino alguien no conoce la expresión: "Pegar el estirón" (que aparece en el fic) significa crecer repentinamente en la pubertad. (o eso creo yo :P) Besos!_

_¡Y por cierto! Algo de lo que nunca dejo constancia! **TODOS LOS PERSONAJES (salvo los que yo me invente xD) PERTENECEN A JK ROWLING Y NO ESCRIBO CON FINES DE GANAR NADA A PARTE DE REWIEWS (xD) **Pues eso. _

* * *

**NAVIDADES EN FAMILIA **

**Capitulo 1 "Impulsos"**

Por la ventana entraba los deslumbrantes rayos de sol del amanecer, alumbrando todo el salón, Ron se retorció en el sofá y los muelles rechinaron, podía jurar que había estado durmiendo sobre una almohada vacía, pero sabía bien donde estaba, en el viejo sofá cama de la sala de estar, aquel sofá tan viejo que dudaba si los almohadones albergaban todavía hago del plumón de antaño, se estiró y su mano paso con agilidad rozando peligrosamente la mejilla de Hermione.

-¡Hermione!- exclamó al instante para sí mismo, la noche anterior se habían recostado sobre ese mismo sofá y se habían besado hasta que... -¿Nos quedamos dormidos?- Se habían quedado profundamente dormidos, Ron volvió a estirarse y su espalda dio un chasquido -¿Cómo he podido permitir que duermas aquí?- Preguntó observando a la muchacha cuyo rostro estaba semicubierto por su ondulado pelo, Ron la besó la mejilla y se sintió algo más orgulloso por haber colocado dos mullidas mantas bajo la joven para que al menos a ella no la dolieran los riñones al amanecer, un dolor muy desagradable sin duda alguna. Ron se levantó con sigilo sorteando el cuerpo de la joven todavía dormida, se inclinó frente a ella y cuidadosamente la cubrió con el edredón, a pesar de que ya estaba bien abrigada, entonces Hermione pestañeó ligeramente, hasta que entreabrió los ojos y sonrió al pelirrojo.

-Buenos días- Le dijo en un susurro y con la voz un poco tomada y alargó los brazos cerrando de nuevo los ojos, mientras se estiraba.

-Buenos días...- contestó Ron, embelesado -¿Cómo has dormido?- Los brazos de Hermione rodearon el cuello de Ron

-Muy bien...- Ron se incorporó de manera que levantó a Hermione que se agarraba a él, hasta que sus pies se posaron en el suelo

-Espera- dijo Ron si soltar su cintura, se agachó y la acerco unas zapatillas –pontelas, el suelo esta helado- Hermione se las puso sin dejar de sonreír

-Debe de ser muy temprano, no?- preguntó la joven mientras se ordenaba el pelo con las manos y buscaba su chaqueta, Ron miró el único reloj de su casa que marcaba la hora, quedaban 20 minutos para las nueve de la mañana, el otro reloj indicaba que el resto de los Wesley se encontraban a salvo pero en paradero desconocido.

-Lo es. ¿Qué te apetece desayunar?- Hermione se rascó los ojos

-Bacón, huevos y zumo de calabaza- Ron sonrió- no te ha costado mucho decidirlo, eh?-, abrió la mano y su varita llegó hasta él como si se tratara de un imán, miró a Hermione y la guiñó un ojo -Un buen truco, ¿Eh?- Hermione abrió su mano con la palma en dirección a la mesilla, donde estaba su varita y esta acudió de igual manera

-Es sencillo- agregó la muchacha

-Aguafiestas- bromeó Ron- ¿No puedes dejar que por un instante...- se acercó a ella –crea saber algo que tu...- se acercó más y la cogió de la cintura –no sepas..?

-Puede que se sepas hacer algo que yo no se, pero que ni tu mismo sepas que lo sabes- Hermione sonrió acercándose a los labios del confundido muchacho, estaba apunto de preguntarla "¿Qué?" cuando ella lo besó suavemente.

* * *

Aquel día era el último en el que los chicos pasaban el día solos, o eso creían, cosa que a Ron no le hacía ninguna gracia, Ginny y Harry habían decidido salir a pasear, Ron había mantenido una seria discusión con Harry sobre impulsos, hormonas... en definitiva, para estar seguro de que Harry no sentía hacia Ginny lo que Ron sentía irrefrenablemente hacia Hermione.

-He desarrollado demasiado rápido, eso es- se decía Ron así mismo en la ducha –pero puedo controlarme, son solo... impulsos, si, eso es, impulsos tontos y sin sentido- llevaba frotándose el mismo codo quince minutos cuando escuchó voces fuera.

-¿Ron te queda mucho?- preguntaba Hermione al otro lado de la puerta –No te quiero molestar, es solo que...

-¡N-no!- tartamudeó el muchacho que empezaba a sentir un súbito bochorno apoderarse de él -¡y-ya acabo!- se abalanzó al gel sin saber porque y con un toque de varita el agua comenzó a caer bastante más fría y Ron tiritó, Hermione ya se había alejado de la puerta –Otra vez no, otra vez no...- murmuraba –quizás debería decírselo... quizás ella también... ¿Qué estoy pensando? Soy un degenerado...son solo impulsos... contrólate...

Cuando Hermione salió de la ducha con el pelo perfectamente seco y asombrosa, y atípicamente, liso, Ron todavía estaba estornudando, Hermione desprendía un aroma reconfortante a algo así como vainilla, se sentó juntó a él en el sofá y contempló el hermoso abeto dorado adornado con ángeles que bailaban y jugaban, Ron se atrevió a mirarla, Hermione llevaba una gruesas medias bajo su falda, cruzó las piernas y la falda se subió algo por encima de las rodillas, en ese momento Ron giró bruscamente la cabeza hacia otro lado.

-¿No tienes frío con...eso?- Dijo señalando como quien no quiere la cosa a sus piernas, Hermione se miró así misma.

-No...- le contestó confundida –¿Es que tu tienes frío?- Ron sintió que le daba la risa

-¿Yo? No, no, de hecho tengo calor- la dijo, y no mentía.

-Estas muy raro últimamente- Hermione cogió el rostro del muchacho entre sus manos y le obligó a mirarla

-¿Ra-raro? ¿Por qué?

-Bueno tu obsesión con Harry y Ginny, por ejemplo

-¿Qué obsesión? Yo no tengo ninguna obsesión- Hermione sonrió con suficiencia y dulzura, era una chica tan difícil de engañar...

-Si la tienes Ronnie

-No me llames Ronnie- gruñó Ron con las mejillas coloradas

-Ronnie

-¡Hermione! ¡Por favor!- Hermione sonreía todavía más, se levantó y se acercó al alféizar de uno de los grandes ventanales de la casa, apoyado en el se encontraba un grueso libro y otro de mucho menor calibre –Herms...- decía Ron un poco más calmado –en el pacto número... número...

-¿19?- Preguntó la muchacha dejando caer los libros en el sofá y acercando una mesa redonda y destartalada a ellos con un hechizo

-Si, creo. El caso es que acordamos que no me llamarías Ronnie porque...

-Te hace sentir infantil, ¿no? ¿Poco hombre?- Ron volvió a sulfurarse

-¡No digas tonterías! Yo nunca he dicho semejante... ¡Sabes que no me gusta porque mis hermanos me llaman así para burlarse de mí!- Hermione suspiró y se dejo caer a su lado, Ron estaba cada vez más endiablado, y lo peor era que sentía la desagradable sensación de que Hermione, para variar, no se equivocaba. Hermione ignoró la rojez de Ron y acercó su boca a su oído

-Te quiero Ronnie- A Ron el cosquilleo del susurró le recorrió la espina dorsal y todas y cada una de sus extremidades, por un momento sintió la calma y el nerviosismo al mismo tiempo, lo que era desconcertante hasta límites insospechados.

-Yo también a ti...- susurró embelesado –bueno, si quieres el pacto 19 se anula desde este mismo momento- Hermione sonrió nuevamente y asintió, como de costumbre, con su aire de haber conseguido justo lo que se proponía. Ron se dejaba llevar por uno de sus impulsos, en un principio bastante meloso, aunque últimamente sus "impulsos" le hacían jugar malas pasadas, antes de que pudiera besarla un libro se agitaba frente sus narices.

-Historia de Hogwarts, llevas medio libro, ánimo- Ron cogió el libro sutilmente y lo dejo en la mesa inclinándose aún más hacia Hermione, que por su parte cogió el siguiente y lo agitó de nuevo.

-"Selecciones de quiditch del mundo y las tácticas mas útiles" ¿Ves? Me intereso- Ron cogió de nuevo el siguiente libro exactamente de la misma manera que el anterior, lo dejo sobre la mesa, y se inclinó aún más.

-No quiero que sepas nada de quiditch, déjame que pueda enseñarte al menos una cosa, ¿vale?- la dijo bajando cada vez más el tono de voz, Hermione se apoyaba hacia atrás sobre las palmas de sus manos, buscaba con la mirada algo con lo que disuadir a Ron mientras sentía su corazón palpitar con frenes

-"Vamos, no es la primera vez que se te acerca, que te pasa?"- se preguntó así misma, mientras de ella se apoderaba un calor intenso y, sin darse cuenta, no emitía ninguna exhalación. Antes de que pudiera darse percatarse el muchacho había apoyado ambas manos a los lados de sus hombros, y cerraba los ojos para besarla, y de hecho la besó, Hermione pensó una vez más, antes de dejar su mente en blanco, algo que para ella era bastante difícil y solo él lograba, que cuando Ron besaba no parecía tener ningún resquicio de su áspero carácter. Cuando Hermione por fin había conseguido relajarse y lo abrazaba tranquilamente, el pelirrojo hizo algo poco previsible, y es que bajó sus labios y la besó el cuello, en ese mismo momento Hermione dio un respingo, y como, a la vez que la mesa junto a ellos se desplomaba, la dolió el pie, supuso, y acertó, que en aquel respingo la había derribado de un golpe. Por su parte las manos de Ron resbalaron y su pecho chocó con el de la muchacha, a su vez que todo su cuerpo se apoyó en el de ella sin proponérselo, se miraron unos instantes, colorados, ruborizados, y nerviosos, se levantaron como en una exhalación y se pelearon sin tan siquiera cerciorarse, por levantar la mesa, que de tan vieja se había roto una pata, finalmente Ron dejó a Hermione convocando un poco efectivo "reparo!" (que tratándose de Hermione era extraño que no resultara a la primera) y se fue a duchar por segunda vez en el mismo día.

-contrólate Ronald, contrólate...- se decía así mismo mientras se llenaba de tanta espuma que a penas se le distinguía el cabello rojo en la cabeza, en realidad, pensar que Hermione podía empezar a sentir algo similar a lo que a él le asaltaba le daba muy poca fe para conseguir aquel autocontrol de sus propios deseos.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2**

Después del accidente de Harry en el cumpleaños de Ginny, se volvieron a quedar solos en casa, aunque Ron no quería dar la razón a su hermana, lo cierto era que resultaba extraño e incluso indignante que se marcharan con el miedo que a todos les había infundido lo sucedido, sin embargo los primos y los tíos de Ron (que no eran pocos) iban a acudir a la semana siguiente a la madriguera en una atípica reunión familiar, lo que era buena señal al fin y al cabo. Y después de todo, Ron, por primera vez en su vida, guardaba secretos mayores de los que cualquiera de sus amigos pudiera imaginar, y por primera vez se sentía algo importante en aquella Apocalipsis que se les echaba encima. Aunque, no obstante, le era muy difícil no decirle a su mejor amigo que tarde o temprano se tendría que alejar de su hermana, y, hasta él mismo, de Hermione, posiblemente. Y pensar en todo lo que Dumbledore y sus padres le habían explicado la noche del incidente todavía le daba dolor de cabeza, empezaba a comprender, o eso creía, el peso que caía sobre Harry, un peso que pretendía aliviar con su ayuda, que por lo visto sería imprescindible. Pero no quería darle más vueltas a aquello, así que, contento al fin y al cabo por estar solos en la Madriguera, se levantó de la cama de un brinco, hizo el menor ruido posible al vestirse y calzarse para no despertar a su mejor amigo, y se marchó directo al baño a peinarse, si es que se le podía llamar así a lo que hacía con su pelo. Cuando salió del baño y bajo las escaleras fue dejando una estela de perfume masculino que siempre había rehusado a utilizar, y volvió a desordenarse el pelo engominado, más rojo y brillante que nunca. La verdad es que pocas veces se había encontrado a gusto con su aspecto, y en especial con su cuerpo, porque lo que antes le había parecido un inicio de michelín, con los entrenamientos tenía aspecto de algo más parecido, quizás, a un músculo. Sin darle más importancia a la constitución que adquiría sin proponérselo, se coloco la camisa y se abrochó en condiciones el cinturón, volvió a subir al baño indeciso, se observó, se revolvió mas el pelo, se desabrochó el primer botón de la camisa y tiró el cinturón a algún lugar que al baño no le gusto, puesto que le devolvió el accesorio en toda la cara, mientras su reflejo en el espejo le sacaba la lengua.

-¡Maldito baño embrujado! ¡Es que nada puede ir bien en esta casa!- Exclamó volviendo a tirar el cinturón con fuerza al retrete, que emitió un eructo y lo escupió, consiguió esquivarlo, y cuando miró a donde había ido a parar se encontró con el rostro poco amistoso de su hermana pequeña. –Ginny...

-Buenos días Ron...- Le dijo la muchacha dejando sutilmente un cesto de ropa sucia el la bañera –Si das tantos gritos vas a despertar a Harry y a Hermione. Y por cierto, apestas a colonia ¿Sabes?

-Muchas gracias hermanita, tu siempre infundiendo tranquilidad.

-Es solo para que entiendas que NADA ES BUENO EN EXCESO.

-¿Eso es una especie de indirecta?

-No- contestó Ginny con malos humos- eso es una directa, que quiere decir que dejes de vigilarme y que no te entrometas entre Harry y yo.

-Solo intentó asegurarme de que todo va bien, me preocupo por ti, si eso es lo que quieres escuchar.-Ginny recogió un cesto vació para volver a llenarlo de la ropa sucia que, cuando la primera lavadora acabará, echaría de nuevo.

-Lo que yo quiero es NO ESCUCHARTE ¿Lo entiendes?

-¿Por qué eres así conmigo? ¿Qué te he hecho?

-¿Por qué le dijiste a Harry que comprará estos pendientes?- se señaló las orejas- Te gusta dar pena ¿no?, ir por ahí lamentándote de lo pobres que somos.-Ginny estalló mirando a su hermano con los ojos crispados, Ron por su parte se sintió muy sorprendido por la reacción de Ginny, puesto que el había considerado su sugerencia de los pendientes como una de sus mejores ideas. Ante la decepción se quedó mudo y Ginny después de sostenerle la mirada se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

* * *

Hacia mucho frío fuera, pero no importaba, porque iba bien abrigado, Ron pensaba mientras observaba las blancas nubes que se movían lentamente en el cielo, al soplarlas el viento, que Hermione no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que él había pasado por ella, que de seguro jamás se planteó lo que Ron había sentido al verla acercarse más Harry que a él en todos aquellos años, fijarse en Lockhart, gustarle Krum... y él allí como un elemento secundario de su historia, él, una persona que nunca tenía nada demasiado claro, pero que siempre sintió algo con tanta nitidez, que tenía que negárselo así mismo para poder dormir tranquilo, y ese algo era la atracción que poco a poco se convirtió en anhelo ¡Que anhelo! En amor... porque era amor, y no tenía porque negárselo así mismo, nadie lo escuchaba, así que lo podía admitir. No, Hermione no tenía ni idea... lo que el sentía por ella, no era ni una cuarta parte de lo que ella sentía por él. Ni siquiera sabía porque pensaba así y porque de repente le invadía aquella nostalgia, pero era cierto, que ella empezaba a enamorarse de él cuando en él sus sentimientos llegaban a un nivel insospechado, tan insospechado como la nueva etapa por la que pasaba. Entre estos y otros pensamientos volvió a entrar en casa, donde pasó frente a su hermana que leía recostada a una vieja mecedora, no le miró, subió los escalones y se asomó al cuarto de Ginny, allí Hermione abrazaba la almohada con su poblada melena repartida y ondulante sobre su espalda, era mucho más preciosa que cualquier veela, y a ciencia cierta Ron no sabía decir porque, pero lo era, era tan evidente como el amanecer, la muchacha se movió, Ron se estremeció, no llevaba pijama, sino un claro camisón que le descubría la espalda, ella se giró y aquel camisón claro se arrugo en su cuerpo, descubriendo más de lo que tapaba, enmudeció, había perdido el aliento y el pensamiento, ¿Desde cuando Hermione tenía aquellas piernas, que el jamás se había dado cuenta? Ron sabía que tenía que marcharse, pues Hermione se desperezaba y su camisón se arrugaba y encogía más y más, era escotado, ligeramente, pero insinuante y la verdad es que tampoco había demasiado que ver tras el escote, pero uf... No le importaría que se arrugara un poquito más... justo debajo de su clavícula... si, donde se perdería el colgante que la pensaba regalar aquella navidad, Ron no pensó jamás que su deseo fuera a ser concedido, y cuando la propia Hermione fue la que subió las faldas de aquel camisón, al parecer por culpa de un cosquilleo en el muslo, la temperatura de Ron se hizo notar, se giró para salir disparado y se encontró con Harry en el umbral desperezándose y rascándose la nuca, Ron se esfumó del cuarto todo lo raudo que fue capaz y cerró la puerta tras de sí apoyándose en ella como si en aquella postura se hubiera pasado un largo rato cavilando.

-Buenos días...- murmuró Harry ojeroso

-Hola- dijo Ron escuetamente, con una sonrisa forzada y totalmente rígido. Harry empezó a bajar las escaleras.

-¿Que te pasa, te has quedado pegado a la puerta?

-No- contestó francamente Ron con su sonrisa anti-natural- Que, estas mejor esta mañana?

-No especialmente- Ron asintió todavía sonriente y Harry alzó los hombros.

-Bueno... en fin... ¿Te pasa algo?

-¿Algo? ¿A mí? ¿Qué me va a pasar? ¿Me tendría que pasar algo? ¿Es que tengo mala cara?

-No, no... que va... si se te ve muy... optimista.- Ron asintió solemnemente, la puerta se abrió tras él, se tambaleó y cayó de espaldas a suelo, no vio nada a parte de unos leotardos y...

-¡Pero Ron que haces!- gritó Hermione escandalizada y cogiendose la falda

-¡Perdona!- exclamó Ron colorado y poniéndose de pie como pudo –estaba apoyado en la puerta y...- Hermione estaba ruborizada y todavía se cogía el vuelo de la falda

-¿Y que hacías apoyado en la puerta?

-Hablaba con Harry- Harry entornó los ojos tanto como Hermione, pero comprendió que Ron estaba en apuro y no dijo nada. Hermione dudó, pero tampoco hizo más preguntas.

-Tu mente es un misterio Ron, es un misterio saber donde la tienes y para qué.- Ron frunció el ceño.

-Ja, muy graciosa. La verdad es que dudaba que tuvieras sentido del humor, pero ahora que lo descubro prefiero que no lo tengas- Hermione sonrió y bajó altiva las escaleras. -¿Cómo puede gustarme una chica tan repelente?- Harry dejó escapar una media sonrisa -¡En realidad estaba esperando que te despertaras para darte los buenos días!- exclamó Ron dirigiéndose a la muchacha, entonces se escucho la voz de ella.

-Gracias Ronnie- Al oír Ronnie, Ron enrojeció y miró a Harry de soslayo

-¡Que no me llames eso Hermione!

-¡Eso es tu nombre!- se escuchó una nueva voz

-¡Tu cállate bruja enana!- Harry se rió, a pesar de la debilidad que sentía en todo su cuerpo por no haber pegado ojo prácticamente.

-¿Enana?- Le preguntó a su amigo

-Pues claro- gruñó este –Ginny es la más canija de la familia, tendrías que ver a mis primas...- Harry intentó imaginarse unas pelirrojas larguiruchas con la nariz de Ron y las pecas características- No te preocupes... creo que las conocerás- Harry continuó bajando las escaleras, pero Ron se quedó allí paralizado, le preguntó a Harry si iba a salir con su hermana como le había comentado, Harry asintió y a Ron le recorrió un escalofrío, solos en casa, Hermione y él, completamente solos de nuevo. Ron paso a su cuarto se tumbó en la cama, boca arriba, con las manos en la nuca y las piernas flexionadas y ligeramente separadas y observó a los Chudley surcar los aires en sus escobas, cada uno pasando de un póster a otro...

-"Hermione no me ha mirado- pensaba- me he vestido así por ella y ni siquiera me ha mirado, esta claro que no siente lo mismo por mí que yo por ella, uf..."- La verdad es que Hermione no vestía en absoluto provocadora, pero detrás de su inquebrantable figura y sus faldas de invierno, oscuras y simples, Ron sabía que su piel era suave, brillante, clara y suave... tenía que ser suave... como sus manos, como su pelo... y sus labios y su pelo revuelto incluso era seductor, sus hombros eran perfectos... y como no... lo que no había visto tenía que ser igual o mejor... Ron sintió un súbito escalofrío producto de lo que volaba su imaginación en aquellos momentos, Hermione entraba al cuarto aspiraba el aroma en su cuello, le acariciaba la nuca, le hacia cosquillas en el pelo le desabrochaba la camisa, llevaba aquel camisón, no... no lo llevaba, estaba en el suelo, y él la miraba desde una nueva perspectiva, desde su cama, bajo la muchacha –¡Basta ya!- exclamó Ron en voz alta -¡Para, para!- se decía así mismo, se incorporó y se presionó las sienes, pero Hermione seguía sonriéndole seductoramente mientras le acariciaba–Soy un degenerado- murmuró e intento pensar en otra cosa que le disuadiera –emparedados de calabaza... pudín... pastel de carne

-¿Tienes hambre, eh?

-Uf, no sabes cuanto...- contestó Ron, que no pensaba precisamente en comida, entonces alzó la mirada aterrado -¡Hermione! ¿Q-q haces aquí?- Ron se cogió las rodillas en un "visto y no visto" sentándose en la cama.

-Bueno, solo quería preguntarte si te apetece enseñarme la colonia, que me cuentes donde y como has crecido, ¿no? También tendrás amigos aquí, ¿verdad?

-¿Amigos?- ¿Qué era eso? ¿A que se refería Hermione? ¿Por qué se había quitado la chaqueta? ¿Y por que se quitaba el jersey? Ron miró instintivamente el fuego mágico que su madre le había enseñado a convocar hacia muchos inviernos, y deseo que se pagará para que Hermione no se quitará mas ropa, y porque el se asfixiara.

-Si, Ron, amigos, algo parecido a mí y a Harry- Ron estaba demasiado conmocionado para entender algo, pero lo que había dicho Hermione le molestó, y solo de esa manera se le bajaron los calores.

-Tu no eres mi amiga, eres mi novia.- Dijo firmemente, Hermione sonrió, se sentó a su lado, le cogió las manos y se acerco a su rostro, apoyó su frente sobre la de Ron y sonrió aún más

-Eres un tonto Ronnie- le dijo en un susurro, el colchón cedió al peso de Hermione, bajos las rodillas que la muchacha acaba de apoyar en él, Ron volvió a sentir que el fuego mágico sobraba más que nunca ¿Qué pretendía¿ ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Quería lo mismo que él? Ron se quedó mudo, sin respiración, y Hermione se le echaba encima con sus labios cada vez más cerca, entrecerrando los ojos, al contrario que Ron, que cada vez los abría más, le supuso un gran esfuerzo tragar saliva.

-¿No me vas a besar?- Ron asintió como un tonto y la dio un beso fugaz, y tembloroso -¿Pero que te pasa Ron?- Ron negó con la cabeza

-na-na-na...da- Hermione recostó su peso en él y él se tumbo hacia atrás con la muchacha sobre su pecho, Ron cerró los ojos y suspiró, la quería tanto como la deseaba...

-La otra noche, cuando dormimos juntos... bueno Ron, aunque no te lo parezca... Ron yo... te quiero mucho...

-¿De verdad?

-¡Pues claro! Pero que te pasa? Estas rarísimo.

-Es que yo he pasado mucho por ti Hermione, siempre me has gustado, y tú sin embargo...

-Me he fijado más tarde en ti, eso no quiere decir que te quiera menos.

-No lo se Herms, me conformo con que me quieras simplemente...- Se quedaron en silencio, abrazados. –Herms... hoy te he visto dormir en el cuarto de Ginny, estabas preciosa dormida, siempre pareces tensa y pensativa, pero cuando duermes... –Hermione levantó la cabeza alarmada –Si Herms, estabas destapada, y con aquel camisón, tengo hambre de ti Hermione.

* * *

_Hola a todos de nuevo! ¿Qué tal os va? Bueno, este cap creo que no es tan interesante como el anterior, y los personajes se me van un poco de las manos, pero bueno, ¡Rowling lo que me haces escribir!_

_Jalogon: ¡Haber si me paso por tu fic! Por Dios, que extres... con la de fics que quiero leer... gracias por dejarme RR asi se que estas al otro lado leyendo, gracias!_

_Morella Bono: Hola J Se supone que no pueden hacer magia fuera del colegio, creo, pero ya ves... jajaja, la verdad es que si me hubiera acordado de eso me hubiese ahorrado algunas cosillas...Bueno bueno al resto de preguntas no puedo contestar, jajaja, pero espero que sigas leyendo, un besito._

_Mione! Me encanta que me escribas, pq fuiste la primera en leer mis H/G muchas gracias! ;) No se que mas decirte chica, hoy estoy un pokito en otro mundo... ¿Te gustan las paranoias de Ron? Jajaja, a mi me encanta este personaje, ya lo sabeis... Bueno, chica, un beso!!_

_Hola Paula! Pues espero que realmente este cap t haya parecido mas interesante, pq yo.. como es costumbre en mí, no se, como que no le veo muy... bno es que hoy estoy rara, no me hagais caso, muchas gracias por el RR, y sobre todo por lo que me has dicho, que la verdad me da muchas ganas de lazarme a seguir escribiendo con RR asi. Un besito!_

_Gracias a ti tb mparker, agradezco los RR aunque sean cortos, como ya he dicho otras veces asi se quien lee J_

_Hola Leweline!! Gracias a ti wapa, un besito._

_¡Hola tabatas! J Gracias, espero que este cap tb t guste aunque no es tan "comico" como el anterior. Besos._

_¡No pareces salida Sara! Jajaja, la verdad es que me ha hecho mucha gracia. Espero que continues leyendo. J_

_¡Hola Yalimie!! ¿Cómo te va? Y como voy a pensar de ti que eres idiota! ¡pienso que eres idiota por pensar tu que yo iva a pensar que eres idiota! Jajajaja, me has entendido algo? :P Si cndo digo que hoy no estoy bien.. en fin muchas gracias J_

_Hola Lil, de Lemon no esperes nada jajaja!! Inocentemente habra algo, pero no Lemon, :P Hasta luego wapa J :P_

_Jajaja The Hard ¿Ya te dije que lo siento? Y escribeme hombre!!_

_Hola Orla! Si esta es paralela a la otra de H/G J Perdona que haya tardado en actualizar, tengo una paralisis de ideas, y ADVIERTO PARA TODOS QUE SUFRO EL BLOQUE DEL "ESCRITORCILLO" xq de mí no puedo decir escritora tal y como suena :P_

_BESOS A TODOS!!! Prometo tardar menos! En serio! No dejeis de dejarme RR que me deprimo, xD Saludos!_


	3. Capitulo 3

**Capitulo 3**

CAPITULO

-"Tengo hambre de ti Hermione..."- ¿Pero en que estaba pensando Ron? ¿Es que se había vuelto loco? Lógicamente no podía decirle eso a Hermione por muy cierto que fuera, y de echo lo pensó tan efusivamente que creyó haberlo dicho, y, como un tonto, esperó una bofetada que no llegó.

-¿Me has visto... durmiendo...? –Hermione se ruborizó –Ron, no estaba vestida precisamente para que... ¿Me deje la puerta abierta?- Ron negó con la cabeza

-No, yo la abrí, creía que estarías en un pijama normal- Hermione frunció el ceño y se incorporó lentamente –discúlpame...- Los dos muchachos se miraban ruborizados.

-Que sentiste cuando me viste en ropa interior

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Ron muy sorprendido –No te entiendo

-Si me entiendes, que pensaste, que pasó por tu cabeza

-No paso nada, solo te miraba dormir, estas preciosa cuando...

-No es cierto- le recriminó la joven –Yo se ha ciencia cierta que no es cierto.

-¿Pero que dices? Es la verdad, no sentí nada que no haya sentido antes.- Hermione se quedo pensativa

-A mi no me engañas- se puso en pie junto a la cama mirando con sus grandes y redondos ojos fijamente los de Ron, tenía los labios tan fruncidos que su boca parecía tan pequeña como un piñón.

-Hermione, no te enfades, por favor- Ron se sentó al borde de la cama y apoyó la cabeza en el abdomen de la muchacha, rodeándole la cintura con los brazos, ella se encontraba en frente, erguida y autoritaria. Ron recordó la última vez que Hermione se enfado verdaderamente con él, fue a causa de que Padma Patil, la hermana gemela de Parvarti, le diera un beso en un juego absurdo, por supuesto, sin el consentimiento de Ron, pero, aún demostrándole con creces a Hermione aquello, ella no lo habló durante mucho tiempo, y el perdón por algo que no había cometido le costo un gran resfriado, entre otros disgustos.

-Ron... Ron...- Hermione estaba aturullada –Ron, no estoy enfadada contigo, ¿vale? Venga...- intentó empujarle de los hombros, animarle a que se incorporará, pero Ron no lo hizo -¡Ron! Es humillante para ti lo que estas haciendo.

-¿Humillante? ¿El que?- Ron levantó la mirada hacia ella –¿Estar aquí sentado, muy por debajo de ti, suplicándote que me perdones?- Hermione asintió, Ron frunció el ceño adoptando una expresión de dureza, casi retadora, se incorporó lentamente, la barbilla de Hermione ascendía a medida que Ron se incorporaba, de modo que cuando el muchacho se puso de pie, tuvo que elevar su mirada para encontrar la de él, ya que Ron era, con diferencia, de altura y corpulencia considerablemente mayor que la de ella. -¿Estas contenta? ¿Puedo pedirte perdón desde aquí? –Hermione volvió a asentir con inseguridad. -¿Sabes Hermione? No estoy muy seguro de que tengas claro lo que es querer a alguien...- Ron, que rehusaba pelear con la muchacha, pues era lo más valioso que el había tenido en toda su vida, no pudo contener la amargura que le causaban las palabras de Hermione, siempre tan orgullosa, y altiva, si era así de dura, no podía ser cierto que sentía lo mismo que Ron hacia ella, y por eso, finalmente, fue él el que acabo malhumorado, tristemente, malhumorado. Se dirigió hacia la puerta de su armario, lo abrió, saco sus camisas viejas, heredadas, todas aquellas que tanto odiaba por no haber pertenecido tan solo a él, sin saber muy bien porque las tiró sobre la cama, las descolgó de sus perchas y se sumió en la tarea de doblarlas. Hermione se sentía confusa, miraba al suelo y en ocasiones al lugar donde se encontraba el muchacho.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?- Le preguntó tímidamente, acercándose a él

-No, gracias.- Contestó Ron si mirarla, pues, por muy enfadado y dolido que estuviera, la camiseta sin mangas que Hermione lucía no lo dejaba indiferente. Se ruborizó al contemplar de soslayo sus hombros relucientes. Hermione se cansó pronto de observarle doblar camisas, así que se acercó a la ventana y rizando con el dedo un mechón de su pelo entorno los ojos y perdió la vista en el horizonte. Pasaron así bastante tiempo, Ron ya había acabado de doblar las camisas, incluso volvió a colocarlas en las perchas y todo quedó exactamente igual que estaba antes, pero, Hermione, seguía mirando a través del vidrio de la ventana, con su cabellera espesa, y sus manos pegadas al cristal, llenando de vaho el cristal con su cálido aliento. Ron no pudo más, tuvo que acercarse a ella, que e le iba a hacer, era débil, al fin y al cabo, una persona vulnerable que no podía ni quería luchar contra sus propios impulsos, sin embargo, antes de que la abrazara por las espalda, o la besara el cabello, o quizás la dijera algo en el oído, ella habló.

-¿Sabes que dijo Harper Maycomb sobre tu hermana antes de navidad?- Ron no contestó, no le dio tiempo, solo recordó que Harper, de séptimo, un día desayuno con ellos en el gran salón –decía que Ginny era una chica fácil, que era atractiva y "fácil"- Ron frunció el ceño, entre cabreado y confundido –que a las chicas les gustan los brutos, y que las chicas sensibles, como Ginny, son fáciles de engañar.- La mirada de Hermione se apagó totalmente. Ron no tenía ni idea de que debía decir, ni de que debía de hacer, ni que quería decir exactamente Hermione, pero se acercó a ella, Hermione se dio la vuelta, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y escondió el rostro entre su mejilla y su hombro.

-Remuérdame que le diga un par de cosas a Harper Maycomb...- murmuró Ron con desdén, Hermione sonrió entre sus brazos–como por ejemplo, que su teoría sobre las chicas es una mierda. –Y... Hermione- Ron levantó el rostro de la muchacha por el mentón, con suavidad –no hay teoría que se pueda aplicar a ti.

Hermione, con energías renovadas, miró a Ron arrugando la nariz en una simpática sonrisa de sus blancos y amplios dientes.

-¿Vas a enseñarme la colonia o no, Wesley?- Ron sonrió

-Claro que sí- La contestó el pelirrojo

-Muy bien, porque, ¿sabes? Me he informado y en esta especie de... zona rural, no hay ni una sola familia mágica, ni recinto mágico, ni nada a parte de...

-Mi familia- Hermione asintió -_¿Guía mágica de lugares ocultos?_- Hermione asintió y los labios de Ron se crisparon en las comisuras, satisfecho –todas las familias de magos tienen una guía como esa, yo la he leído- se infló satisfecho

-¿De verdad?- cuestionó Hermione fingiendo sorpresa e incredulidad –pues es un logro tratándose de ti, estoy muy orgullosa.- aquello lo dijo con total sinceridad

-Casi he acabado de leer la historia de Hogwarts- Ron no podía inflarse más, pensó en coger el libro con el accio para mostrarle a Hermione lo poco que le quedaba para acabar el tomo –¡No sabia que los cerdos alados de las puertas tenían algún significado!

-Por supuesto que lo tiene, aunque absurdo, Elga Hufflepuff era una persona muy extravagante...

-Vaya... así que en principio pusieron aquello para que Hogwarts pareciera un circo ambulante.

-Si, no se dominaba todavía ningún hechizo capaz de ocultar el colegio, así que se conformaron con disfrazarlo...-Ron continuó

-Y a Elga se la ocurrió lo de los cerdos, ¡Que buena idea!

-En realidad no- Ron la miró entre confundido y asqueado –Los muggles no tienen...cerdos en los circos, y en realidad... tendrían que haber puesto payasos o algo así- Ron se alzó de hombros.

-Bueno, da igual, el caso es que ahora se algo más que antes no sabía...- Hermione pensaba que Ron se quedaba con los detalles más tontos, y se equivocaba, pues Ron alcanzaba a recordar todo lo que leía, solo que prefería hablar de aquello que le parecía gracioso. Hermione, deslizo los brazos lentamente hacia abajo, soltando a Ron para dirigirse hacia la puerta.

-Cuando quieras nos vamos, ¿De acuerdo? Creo que voy a ponerme algo que abrigue más- Ron asintió solemnemente, cuando Hermione se dio la vuelta, su mirada bajo de la nuca, por su espalda hasta... hasta que Hermione se giró y se dio cuenta que Ron no miraba precisamente su cabello, Ron se ruborizó, se irguió, y la miró asustado.

-Deberías aprovechar para leer un poco- dijo Hermione, le sacó la lengua y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Ron dejó escapar el aire contenido y se dejo caer hacia atrás en su cama. No pensaba, para nada, ponerse a leer.

Si Harry seguía poniendo aquella cara de cordero degollado, y si Ginny no dejaba de leer aislada en su mecedora, Ron iba a estallar. Hermione se colocaba su abrigo y su frondoso pelo mientras Ron contemplaba a su hermana, que, como ya iba siendo costumbre, no lo miraba, y a Harry, respectivamente, Ron no entendía el comportamiento de su hermana, pero sí el de Harry, que se aislaba cuando algo malo le ocurría, convencido de que nadie en el mundo podría comprenderle, salvo, su padrino, pero él no estaba allí, Ron no pudo evitar que un gesto de lastima y compasión se adueñara de su pecoso rostro, miró a Hermione en el recibidor, en realidad, pensaba que por huraño que se pudiera poner Harry, él le necesitaba más que Hermione. Ron le indicó a Hermione con la mano que lo esperará y se acercó disimuladamente a su hermana, y la susurró cerca de su mejilla.

-Acércate a Harry, se siente mal y tu sabes porque.

-No te metas en mis asuntos larguirucho- A Ron se le encresparon los pelos de la nuca. Ginny pasó la página de su libro de ciencias ocultas, lo cerró y lo puso frente las narices de Ron -¿Ves esto? Bueno, pues esto es mi manera de acercarme a Harry.- Ron frunció el ceño, hizo un gesto de rendición y la dijo...

-Estas loca. Enana, loca, borde, marimandona, no se como Harry te soporta.- Y se marchó riéndose de Ginny, que se había erguido y lo miraba con rabia.

-¿Qué la has hecho?- Le preguntó Hermione en el recibidor

-Nada, es que no le gusta la sinceridad- Hermione frunció el ceño pero sonrió –ah!- exclamó Ron recordando algo –Harry! ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?- Harry alzó los hombros desde su sillón

-¿Venden por aquí hidromiel?- preguntó con desgana

-No, legalmente...- contestó Ron, había conseguido atraer la atención de su amigo y con ello su mirada extrañada, Ron le hizo un guiño, y le susurró mirando a Hermione de soslayo -¡No te preocupes, te traeré hidromiel! (Y algo mejor...)

-¡Ey Ron!- dijo su mejor amigo levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose hacia ellos, que tenían puesto un pie en la calle –Ya sabéis... buscar lo de Ginny, ¿De acuerdo?- Hermione miró a ambos con gesto suplicante

-No es buena idea, ya he hablado de eso con la Sra. Wesley- la muchacha se dirigió a Harry

-Puedes llamarla Molly, Hermione- interrumpió Ron

-A... Moll.. a la madre de Ron- Ron bufó –no la gusta la idea, ya lo sabes.

-Tenemos un buen plan Herms, no te preocupes- la dijo Harry.

-Bueno Harry, si eso te hace sentir mejor- Hermione frotó el brazo de su amigo con su mano cubierta por la gruesa piel de dragón de la que se componían sus guantes, Harry le devolvió una sonrisa agradecida- Pasároslo bien, ¿Vale?- Ron asintió

-Harry- exclamó Hermione mientras se alejaba del brazo de Ron- cuida de Ginny...- Ron frunció el ceño

-¿No crees que tendría que ser al revés?- Ambos se alejaron con paso lento, típico de las parejas, que nunca tienen prisa...

_Bueeeno pottercills ;) espero que os haya gustado este cap, la verdad es que yo me siento un poco más a gusto con la historia despues de este cap, porque ya parece que se me ha ido el bloqueo nnU Pues nada, aquí van las respuestas, sois majisimos ¿Ya lo he dicho, no? Un beso. _

_Pd Siento la tardanza, la culpa es del instituto, pero ahora me he propuesto no dejar todo para el final... y así no me pilla el toro, como se dice aquí... (por lo menos me lo he propuesto que ya es algo...)_

_Orla Potter! Hola! Creo que en estos dias he leído algun fic tuyo ¿pde ser? T he dejado RRs, suelo leer los fics de quien me escribe J Por cierto que te doy tod la razón en lo que dices, pero puedo comentar nada porque me pdo llgar a ser muy bocazas y si digo algo de lo que se supone que puede pasar.. pues no tne ninguna gracia, no? Un besito._

_¡¡Hola Jalogon!! ¡Gracias por tu consejillo! nn la verdad es que me desespero, jajaja, pero ya stoy mejor, sobre el sistema, me alegro que te guste, la verdad es que no planeé escribir así, simplemente... paso o.o Por cierto que tengo que hacerte unas preguntillas sobre como poner mis fics en la otra web (Azkaban mexico puede ser?) un beso y gracias!_

_Jajaja Lil Granger!! Que nooo que Lemon no habra, jajaja, hombre, logicamente habra algo por ahí un poco, pero no es lemon, ni se acerca creo yo.. ¡basta ya! Que no quiero decir nada! xD_

_Kat: J Gracias por el RR, siento no poder actualizar mas rapido, cosas de lso estudios... ùú_

_Holas Korishiteru, siento haber tardado tanto, los que me conocen saben que no es tipico en mi. Muchas gracias por escribirme!!!_

_¡Hola Leweline! Espero que este cap te haya gustado mas que el anterior J un besito!!_

_Hola Mione! ¿Cómo estas wapa? Sobre la ultima frase del cap, ya ves que al final... he hecho un poquito de trampa, si te digo la verdad, en el segundo cap ¡NO tenia ni idea de que escribir! XD eso para que os quede claro que soy un poco desastre, jajaja! Espero que te haya gustado este L Chao! J _

_¡Hola Paula! ¿Juegas baloncesto, futbol... QUIDITCH? Oo En serio ¿De que son los entrenamientos? Bueno, no pasa nada porque los RR sena cortos a mi me vale con saber que leeis, a ver que me comentas de este. Espero que ganarais el partido! Ya me contarás!_

_¡Hola Andy! Bueno, creo que todo lo que te tenia que decir te lo he dicho en el mail, porfis, comentame que te ha parecido este fic, con sus fallos incluidos u otras cosillas, lo que tu quieras, pero dame tu opinion._

_¡Hola yalimie! Jajaja, mira que idiota no es nadie, me estoy rallando con eso, jajaja. Bueno wapa, snto haber tardado tanto, pero espero que haya merecido la pena, y sobre todo ¡Encontrar otro comentario tuyo! Gracias, un beso!! J _

_Mione eres un cielo, lo siento guapa, aquí tienes la actualizacion, es un cap un poco corto, pero no puedo hacer más, la próxima no tardará mucho en llegar. Mis disculpas a todos, y un abrazo!!_


	4. Capitulo 4

**Capitulo 4** La araña buceadora

-Estaba en camisón, esa especie de vestido para dormir que se ponen las chicas... blanco, sedoso...uf

-Bale, ¿Y que paso?

-Bueno, yo solo quería ver como dormía, ¡De verdad! No me imaginaba que en invierno fuese a dormir con algo asi y sobre las mantas...

-Quizás es que se mueve mucho en la cama y por eso estaba fuera de las sabanas

-¡Asi no me ayudas Harry! No digas "cama" y "movimiento" en la misma frase ¿Ok?- Harry alzó las cejas mirando a su amigo, y le hizo un gesto con la mano que básicamente quería decir "tranquilo, no te sulfures"

-El caso es que se movía y... bueno... esa especie de vestido no hacía más que ir a parar donde no debía...

-Tu tampoco estabas donde debías, siendo sinceros...

-¿Estoy hablando con mi madre o con mi mejor amigo?- Harry sonrió y levantó dos dedos, indicándole que se encontraba en el segundo caso. –Harry no me moví, no pude moverme, hasta que te escuche en el descansillo, lo que quiero decir, en resumidas cuentas es que... que se me esta yendo la mano con esto.

-¿¡Que la has metido mano?! ¡Ron, es Hermione, la de siempre!

-¡Por Merlín! ¡no la he metido mano!

-¡Pues vamos a ver, explícate mejor!

-¡No la he metido mano pero querría hacerlo! ¡Ese es el caso!

-Ah, seguro que eso se debe a que has desarrollado pronto- se rió Harry _(N/A esto hace alusión a algo dicho por Ron en la otra versión del fic) _

-¡Por favor! Estoy hablando en serio, ¿Sabes? Creo que si me quedará a solas con ella... no se que pasaría, últimamente siento que hay... que no... que ciertas cosas son incontrolables- Harry frunció el ceño

-Bueno, creo que Hermione no hace nada especial por seducirte, asi que será más fácil para ti entender que ella no siente lo mismo, que sus hormonas están donde deben de estar.

-Si... claro, pero es que el otro día me susurró algo en el oído, y también se quitó el jersey delante mía, y la camisa y solo llevaba una camiseta sin mangas! ¿Qué pretende?- Harry medit

-No creo que lo haga a drede, en fin... -Ron se llevó las manos a la cabeza, mientras Harry cogía su ropa del armario y la tiraba sobre la cama –Menos mal que no estoy solo con ella... menos mal...- suspiraba el muchacho, Harry se rascó la nuca y miró a su amigo.

-En realidad Ron... Ginny y yo nos vamos a Grimauld Place esta noche- Ron miró atónito a su mejor amigo

-¿Qué?- le preguntó alarmado

-Que tu madre se ha comunicado con nosotros en la chimenea, y nos ha dicho que vendrían a recogernos esta noche a las 10 en punto.

-No

-Si

-No

-Si, lo siento...

-¡Harry, no me puedes dejar solo ante el peligro!- Ron cogió los hombros de su amigo que sonreía de soslayo

-El único peligro en esta casa eres tú. Y ese peligro no esta aquí- dijo dándole dos golpecitos en la cabeza con el índice. –Ron, relájate, después de todo es normal, ¿No? ¿A quien no se le va la imaginación un poco? Eso no quiere decir que nos atrevamos a hacer lo que pensamos, ¿No crees?- Ron a penas se había inclinado para sentarse en la cama cuando se volvió a incorporar

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Qué a ti te pasa lo mismo?

-¡No, no!- Negó Harry con poca convicción mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-A mi no me mientas...- gruñó Ron señalándole con el dedo amenazante – No-me-mientas.

-No lo hago...

-Cuidadito con Ginny

-Mira Ron... ¿Sabes lo que te digo?- Ron frunció el ceño extrañado

-¿Qué?

-¡Accio cojín!- un almohadón llegó a las manos de Harry y se estrelló en la cara de Ron –Eso- dijo Harry divertido, y bajo corriendo las escaleras, haciendo un gran escándalo.

* * *

-Pues si que esta raro Ron- decía Ginny en tono indiferente –creo que esta bien claro que le pasa, ¿No?- Hermione sonrió mientras rascaba con la yema del dedo el edredón de su cama. 

-Creo que sí... ¿Sabes? Esta mañana le pille en la puerta del cuarto, y después me confesó que me había estado mirando- Ginny abrió la boca asombrada

-¿Con el camisón nuevo?- Hermione asintió -¡Y con las vueltas que das en la cama a saber donde andaría!

-Eso mismo pensé yo...

-Le tendrías que haber abofeteado

-Ginny, eso solo lo dices porque estas enfadada con él- sonrió Hermione con ternura

-Pues puede ser...

-El caso es que ahora que os vais Harry y tú nos quedamos solos, y... ¿Y si pasa algo?

-¿Algo? ¿Algo de que?

-Si se le fuera la mano o algo así...- Ginny medit

-¿Sabes? Yo creo que los chicos pueden tener una mente... perversa, pero que no se atreven a hacer ni la mitad de lo que piensan.

-¿Eso crees?- cuestionó Hermione, Ginny asinti

-Y de todas formas... no creo que haya nada de malo porque te dejes llevar un poco, ¿no? –La conversación entre Ginny y Hermione se vio interrumpida por el estruendoso correteó de los muchachos bajando las escaleras, y unas risas que pertenecían a Harry. Harry bajaba los escalones de dos en dos, Ron era más rápido de lo que el pensaba, si bajaba al salón sin duda le caería una buena tunda de cojinazos, asi que aporreó la puerta de las chicas.

-¿Pero que pasa?- Preguntó Hermione

-¡Ginny, Hermione abridme deprisa!

-¡Es Harry!- Exclamó Ginny pegándose a la puerta -¡Alohomora!- Harry pasó corriendo, chocó con Ginny e intentó cerrar la puerta tras el, pero la mano de Ron tiraba de ella al otro lado

-¡Ayudadme!- pidió Harry riendo

-¡No te vas a escapar cuatro ojos!- exclamaba Ron

-¡Déjale en paz idiota!- le contestó Ginny tirando también de la puerta –Hermione ayúdame- le pidió a la bruja

-¡Impedimenta!- exclamó esta, y Harry y Ginny salieron disparados hacia atrás a ambos lados de la puerta -¡Lo siento chicos, pero no sería justo!

-Gracias cielo- dijo Ron con sorna entrando en el cuarto, y miró amenazante a su mejor amigo que se levantaba del suelo, le señaló con la varita.

-¡Ey yo solo te he tirado un cojín!- Se quejo Harry de ver a Ron preparado para un duelo de magos. Ginny corrió hacia Harry y se puso frente a él.

-¡Déjale en paz!- le gru

-Solo estamos jugando Gin, anda, quitate de ahí que no te quiero hacer daño y que luego vayas por ahí lamentándote...- Ron se burló de la muchacha que tenía la cara roja de ira

-¡Yo no hago eso! ¡Y no me voy a quitar!- Harry se cogió de la cintura de Ginny riéndose de Ron por detrás de la muchacha.

-Pues entonces te tendré que quitar yo- Ron dio un paso al frente, sujeto la varita con una sola mano y rodeó a Ginny del costado con un brazo, Ginny pego un grito al verse cogida como a un saco de patatas.

-¡Bestia! ¡Suéltame! ¡Ron! ¡Eres un animal! ¡Suéltame!

-_¡Cosquilleo!_- exclamó la voz de Hermione a espaldas de Ron, y Ron tuvo que dejar caer a Ginny, a quien Harry recogió limpiamente antes de que se diera un buen golpe en el trasero con el suelo

-¡Herms tu tienes que ir de mi parte!- se quejaba Ron a la vez que intentaba reprimir la risa.

-¡Lo que te faltaba Ron!- Se burló Harry con Ginny en sus brazos- ¡Un encantamiento estimulante!

* * *

En la casa de los Wesley, habían dos baños, uno de ellos con ducha y otro de ellos con bañera, que daba directamente al jardín y se encontraba en la planta baja de la inclinada Madriguera, y en ese baño, el que tenía bañera, se encontraba Ron. Ron abrió uno de los cuatro grifos, por él salía agua caliente, abrió los tres restantes, y pronto el agua se mezclo con las espuma y grandes burbujas que se explotaban rápidamente. Ron se sumergió, cerró los ojos y la espuma le cubrió hasta el mentón. Estaba orgulloso, estaba contento, y se encontraba feliz, por la sencilla razón de que la noche iba como la seda. Si bien era cierto que la preocupación por Harry y el viaje que ambos harían en fin de curso lo preocupaba, al fin y al cabo, Harry todavía no tenía porque saberlo, y, como decía Hagrid _"Lo que tuviera que llegar llegaría, y ya habría tiempo para afrontarlo"_. Por otra parte, Hermione, veía tranquilamente un arka sobre _criaturas mágicas en las costas de Inglaterra_, y seguramente estaría fascinada observando como sirenas y oronestos irrumpían en el salón. –"Pues s"- pensaba Ron extendiendo brazos y piernas –"Es una noche tranquila, nada de pensamientos raros, Hermione con pantalones... y mis hormonas relajadas, solo fue una crisis, claro, una crisis adolescente, es normal..."- Ron abrió los ojos y contempló su alrededor, el baño era como había sido siempre desde que Ron tenía memoria, hasta las goteras y humedades no habían crecido demasiado, la cortinilla verde que rodeaba la bañera tenía un aspecto enmohecido, y el pequeño mueble que recogía los champús y otros geles colgaba de la pared como era cotidiano, esponjas, peines, sales de colores, aromas, incienso flotante, una araña de un palmo de longitud, una ventana pequeña que daba al jardín, las cenefas de los azulejos, la descalcificación del techo... -"Un momento"- pensó Ron, y miró con detenimiento, de nuevo, cada elemento –El techo... las cenefas del azulejo... la ventana...- comenzó a temblarle el pulso, sus músculos se tensaron y fue arrastrándose hacia atrás en la bañera 

-"¡Una araña, una araña UNA ARAÑA! Vale, vale... relájate, esta quieta, y te has enfrentado a bichos mayores... no es nada comparado con aragorn...- un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal –"ni siquiera se mueve, no hay que temer, me levantó despacito y salgo, agarró una zapatilla y la aplasto- La araña chasqueó unas pinzas que tenía como boca. Ron dio un respingo, se empezaba a mover. –"¿Que hace? ¿Por qué se mueve? Maldita sea... donde esta la varita, podría repelerla y mandarla a tomar vientos por la ventana"- La araña se soltó de la pared, Ron pegó un chillido, la araña se mecía en un hilillo prendido del techo, frente a Ron. Que cerraba los ojos con fuerza, la araña quiso tentar todavía más a su suerte, se meció y se dispuso a alcanzar la nariz de Ron, Ron abrió un ojo despacio y pegó otro pronunciado chillido- AAAAAAAAH!!!!- dio un manotazo al enorme arácnido mientras chillaba tan solo parando para coger aire, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Hermione había tirado la puerta y se encontraba dentro del baño, se escucho un "plop" y la araña desapareció, había caído al agua. Ron se encogió automáticamente de piernas, apoyó las manos a ambos lados del mármol de la bañera y... Hermione descorrió la cortina. -¡Por Dios Hermione! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Co-como que.. que hago aquí? ¿Qué te pasa?

-Hay una... una hay una... oh no... oh no... creo que esta subiendo por mi pierna ¡Desde cuando las arañas saben bucear?

-¿Una araña? ¿Y por eso este escándalo?

-¡Tienes que ayudarme Hermione! ¡Tienes que quitarme este bicho de encima!- Ron se estremeció, la espuma se deshacía de la agitación, y le descubría el torso

-¡Por Merlín Ron! ¿Cómo te la voy a quitar? ¿Dónde la tienes?

-¡En la pierna!- Hermione se inclinó de rodillas asomándose a la bañera -¡No mires!- Le regañó Ron

-¿Y como diablos quieres que te la quite?

-¡Por favor, es de lógica! ¡Mete la mano!

-¿Cómo?- exclamó Hermione escandalizada -¡No puedo hacer eso!

-¿Por qué?- Ron parecía apunto de llorar de la desesperación, Hermione puso los ojos en blanco

-¡Ron estas desnudo!- Ron se ruborizó, se le había olvidado por completo

-Muy bien, para que no ocurra ningún accidente dame tu mano- Hermione extendió su mano derecha con inseguridad y Ron la cogió del antebrazo subiendo la manga de su jersey para que no se mojara, la mano de Hermione rozó la espuma y se sumergió en el agua.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que ese araña no me pueda picar?- Hermione se estremeció, acababa de rozar la calida piel del mago. Ron estaba tan muerto de miedo que no tenía tiempo de avergonzarse más.

-Si te pica, te picará en la mano ¿sabes? No en ninguna zona vergonzosamente difícil de curar- respondió Ron con fastidió, acto seguido emitió un grito ahogado, Hermione se vio tentada de sacar la mano del agua, pero Ron la tenía firmemente sujeta -¡Esta moviéndose! ¡Ha subido! ¡Maldita sea!

-¡No pienso subir más la mano!

-¡Por favor Hermione solo me estas tocando el tobillo! ¿Es que tu crees que yo tenía en la cabeza un encuentro parecido a este?- Hermione alzó una ceja con escepticismo –Muy bien, de acuerdo, quizás sí, ¿vale? Pero sin araña- las cejas de la muchacha se arquearon –"Oh por favor Ronald, mantén la boca cerrada, la boca ce... ¡Ah! Esta subiendo.. esta en... -¡Esta en el muslo esta en el muslo! ¡QUITAMELA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!

-¿Pero es que esa araña no se ahoga o que?

-¡Por favor!

-¡De acuerdo!- La mano de Hermione se deslizo en sentido ascendente, la piel cada era mas suave y delgada, la espuma se evaporaba y Ron sentía que iba a explotar entre tanta emoción simultánea.

-¿La has tocado?

-¡Ron!

-¡La araña! Eres una mal pensada enfermiza, ¿Nunca te lo han di...?- Ron dio un gritó prolongado, soltó la mano de Hermione y salió disparado fuera del agua, la araña había ido demasiado lejos, cuando Hermione quiso darse cuenta estaba observando una arácnido enorme flotar entre la escasa espuma, y... había visto el cuerpo desnudo de Ron, pasar tan veloz, que la verdad es que creía no haber visto nada. Ron apoyaba la frente en la fría pared e intentaba recobrar la respiración, Hermione se levantó y miró de soslayo a Ron, de espaldas a ella, cogió un batín de baño sin apartar la visa de él, lo agarró, se acercó a él lentamente y lo extendió por encima de sus hombros cubriéndole.

-No he pasado más vergüenza en mi vida. Seguro que no has conocido a nadie tan cobarde jamás.- decía Ron apesadumbrado.

-No es cobardía Ron, es una fobia- Ron se dio la vuelta cubriéndose el torso con el batín y atándolo con el cinto de tela en la cintura, de su pelo mojado caían gotitas que resbalaban por su piel blanca, su frente, su nariz y sus labios. Hermione lo sonrió para tranquilizarle, los ojos azules de Ron destacaban bordeados por sus pestañas mojadas. Ahora no tenía miedo de arañas, tenía miedo de sí mismo

-¿Esta muerta?- Preguntó con voz trémulo mientras Hermione se acercaba temerosamente a él cada vez más, la muchacha asintió, Ron ladeó la cabeza y la dio un profundo beso, soltó el cinto que agarraba entre sus manos y enmarcó el rostro de Hermione, mojándola la cara, además de los labios.

-Eres alucinante, ¿Cómo alguien como tú puede permitirse tener miedo a una indefensa araña?- le susurró Hermione cerca de sus labios, Ron sonri

-¿Qué quieres decir?- le preguntó también con la voz tenue y sin dejar de rozar sus labios.

-Quiero decir que...- las mejillas de Hermione adquirían cada vez un tono más rosado, y sus manos se posaron en el pecho de Ron –Bueno, no eres precisamente pequeño, ni endeble... ni indefenso- los redondos y castaños ojos de Hermione se posaron tímidamente en el batín de Ron, Ron alzó las cejas.

-¿Me consideras... fuerte?- Preguntó Ron sorprendido y a la vez alagado

-Un poquito- dijo Hermione marcando una pequeña distancia entre sus dedos índice y pulgar y con una simpática e inocente sonrisa. Ron la devolvió una sonrisa tierna y la volvió a besar, la piel y el pelo se le estaban quedando fríos, el batín no era abrigo para aquel invierno, pero seguía besándola, subiendo cada vez un poquito más la temperatura, las respiración de ambos se empezaba a acelerar, hasta que Hermione, abruptamente, se separó de la boca de Ron –Cre-creo que es hora de que te vistas- le dijo intentando no reparar en la abertura del batín–vas a coger frío Ron- Hermione se dirigió hacia la derrumbada puerta

-Herms ¿Te pasa algo?

-N-no ¡Para nada!- Hermione seguía evitando mirarle –solo que no quiero que te pongas enfermo- Ron la cogió de la muñeca

-No te vayas Herms

-¿Cómo no me voy a ir?- preguntó la muchacha con una risa forzada –Hemos pasado por alto el hecho de que debajo de ese batín no llevas nada

-¿Y?

-Y que esto no es racional

-No todo en la vida tiene porque ser lógico o racional.

-Pero a ciertas edades y en ciertas ocasiones sí. Vistete Ron, por favor, vas a congelarte- Ron la miró fijamente durante unos instantes, era tan testaruda... y en el fondo, como siempre, tenía razón, el muchacho asintió y se colocó bien el batín

-Bueno, me vestiré, pero antes comprueba que este muerto del todo ese bicho- Hermione entornó los ojos con malicia.

-¿Sabes que? Compruébalo tú- Ron, sorprendido y atemorizado, se asomó a la bañera, la araña flotaba con las patas tiesas por la superficie del agua, Hermione se le acercó por detrás, le agarró la cintura y le impulsó hacia delante, Ron se dio un susto tremendo y se agarró a Hermione con todas sus fuerzas, Hermione se reía deliberadamente.

-Que iluso eres...- lo criticaba en el umbral del baño y salió fuera hacia el pasillo. Ron se asomó tras ella.

-Cada día me gustas más- la dijo ruborizado y con gesto infantil, Hermione miró hacia el suelo y le dedicó un avergonzado gesto de satisfacción. Se acercó a él, se puso de puntillas extendió los brazos y lo abrazó, acto seguido escapó escaleras abajo, antes de que Ron hubiera tenido tiempo para actuar.

* * *

Ron seguía orgulloso de sí mismo, una sensación de júbilo se le expandía por el pecho, y, ante la posibilidad de que Hermione hubiese visto más de lo que debería, no se sentía demasiado inseguro, ¡Lo consideraba fuerte! ¿Sería eso cierto? Anduvo por su cuarto mirándose de vez en cuando al espejo de pared que había junto al armario, se examino a sí mismo, llevaba puestos solo los pantalones anchos del pijama, y una toalla sobre la espalda, metió tripa, sacó pecho, y después resopló. No se había cambiando tanto, pero, aquel día, se veía mejor que nunca.

* * *

Hermione en su cuarto no tenía un comportamiento demasiado diferente al de Ron, se movía nerviosamente de un lado para otro, cavilaba sin parar, y su mente la traicionaba. Había visto a Ron desnudo, aunque solo fuese de espaldas, y no tenía una mala figura, nunca había pensado en Ron de aquella manera, si era cierto que de vez en cuando su brusquedad, y sus besos, la hacía sentir que se había tragado una pastilla efervescente, pero llegar a imaginarlo desnudo ¡Claro que no! Y por otra parte ¿Por qué no? Era su mente, nadie iba inmiscuirse en sus pensamientos, y tampoco eran ya uno niños... 

Hermione se debatía entre el sentido común, y una sensación mezcla de curiosidad y mezcla de deseo que se había despertado en ella aquel día.

Pasó media hora, una hora, una hora y media, Hermione leía una revista femenina de Ginny llena de test medio rellenos, y de caras de jóvenes brujas en las que habían pintado bigotes y pobladas cejas. Se estaba desesperando, y, por alguna razón, recordó los múltiples comentarios que escuchó a los chicos en la biblioteca, en la sala común... después de todo a menudo actuaban como si ella no existiera. Una vez dos muchachos de sexto curso, es decir, un curso por debajo de los muchachos, escondían y murmuraban alrededor de una revista que seguramente no sería apta para su edad, según, por supuesto, el criterio de Hermione, los muchachos hacían los comentarios más absurdos y grotescos sobre chicas y sexo que a ella jamás se le habían pasado por la cabeza

-"Lisa Lonely, la de séptimo, dicen que en Halowen se acostó con Jordán"- murmuraba un muchacho, aunque se le escuchaba perfectamente.

-"Ja, Lisa, de esa me lo creo todo"- corroboró otro de los presentes.

-"De todas maneras, ¿Cómo sabéis que eso es cierto? ¿Es que acaso Jordán os lo ha contado?"

Hermione comenzó a pensar en aquel momento que los chicos podían hacerse aún más cabezas huecas con la edad, y agradeció tener como amigos a Harry y a Ron, aunque no pudo evitar pensar, como dijo Pansy que

–"En el fondo a todos les gusta hablar de esas cosas, pavonearse de lo que han hecho, como y cuanto, son así, y los que lo son saltan a la vista"- Cuando Pansy le dijo aquello a Hermione miraba fijamente a Ron, el cual se asomo por encima de las cabezas del grupillo, observó un instante y se alejó con las manos en los bolsillos.

Si alguna vez entre Hermione y Ron pasará algo "serio"... ¿Lo comentaría ojeando una revista guarra? ¿Se lo diría a alguien, si quiera a Harry?

A penas unos minutos más tarde, Hermione, que sentía su corazón más pesado que nunca, llamaba con los nudillos a la puerta de madera del cuarto del pelirrojo, como no contestaba se dio la vuelta con decepción, y en ese momento Ron se asomó por la puerta.

-¿Si?- Hermione se giró y titubeó, Ron, dentro de su pijama de invierno que se le ceñía algo más ajustado de lo que debía ser, se rascaba los ojos con los nudillos.

-Perdona, ¿Estabas dormido?- Preguntó Hermione en un tono tierno y amable, Ron emitió un gruñidito

-No, no... no había llegado a dormirme...- murmuró el muchacho contemplándola en el umbral. -¿Quieres pasar?- Hermione lo miró anonadada, y asintió en silencio, Ron se pegó a la puerta dejándola espacio para pasar y cerró con sigilo tras él, la luz de los farolillos del jardín iluminaba pobremente el cuarto, el fuego mágico relamía las paredes sin quemarlas, puesto que en aquello consistía, en tan solo calentar la habitación. Ron se sentó en la cama, en el lado de la pared, y dio dos palmaditas al colchón junto a él, indicándole a Hermione que se tumbará a su lado -¿Dónde te has dejado el camisón?- La preguntó con un tono burlesco pero simpático, y en cuanto ella se sentó extendió un brazo y la invitó a abrazarle, Hermione se aferró a él -¿Estas bien?- La preguntó con dulzura, Hermione quería decirle que no, contarle sus dudas, y que Ron le desvelará que idea tenían los chicos de ciertas cosas, pero se reprimió.

-¿Puedo dormir contigo?- Le preguntó en un hilo de voz

-Claro que sí ¿Es que has tenido una pesadilla?- Hermione resopl

-Por supuesto que no. –Ron se acomodó bajo la manta y Hermione con él, uno frente a otro se miraban con los rostros cercanos.

-¿Te da miedo dormir sola?

-Soy hija única, no me da miedo estar sola- le contestó Hermione tajante.

-ooh, es cierto, eres una de esas mimadas que sabe lo que es estrenarlo todo- Hermione se infló indignada.

-¡Eres un idiota!- Ron ri

-¿Sabes? Desde que salgo contigo soy un poco más valiente.

-¿A si? –Preguntó Hermione enfurruñada

-Si, ya no te temo como antes- Hermione no pudo evitar reírse, y empezó a golpearle con la almohada, Ron la agarró de la cintura, giró sobre si mismo y Hermione acabó sentada encima suya. Ron sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo, pero, sentía que podía armarse con el suficiente coraje como para controlar su imaginación y sus impulsos.

Hermione se ruborizó soberanamente, su corazón palpitaba tan fuerte qué creía poder escucharlo, Ron la sonreía, el pelo revuelto le quedaba estupendamente, nunca había reparado en que tenía unas manos capaz de acaparar su cintura a lo ancho con gran facilidad, ninguno de sus tiernos gestos la ayudaba a relajarse, y no sabía con certeza porque aquello la estaba pasando, se dejó caer sobre él, antes de darse cuenta le besaba el cuello tímidamente. Su aroma era fresco y estimulante, y tenía el pelo todavía un poco húmedo.

Ron seguía teniendo entre sus manos el cuerpo de la muchacha, le había costado lo suyo concienciarse de que habían ciertas cosas que debían de esperar, pero ahora toda teoría caía a la deriva por un precipicio llamado instinto y descontrol, Hermione no llevaba camisón, su pijama era de dos partes, de un tela suave y tersa, ¿Llevaba algo más debajo? Aquel interrogante rompió la compostura de sus ideas y de su imaginación. Tenía que comprobarlo.

* * *

_Jalogon: ¡Gracias por el RR! Bueno, hoy no estoy muy habladora, solo puedo decir que muchas gracias por escribirme, y, aunque ya te lo he dicho, la pagina de Harry en Mexico esta muy bien, he leído varias teorías y el foro esta tb interesante ;) _

_¡Hola Sarah! Muchas gracias por leer, espero que este cap t haya gustado más lo he hecho un poc más largo. ¿Sabes? M eha sorprendido que esa parte te hiciera gracia, yo creía que pasaría inadvertida. Un besito._

_¡Hola Orla! Bueno, lo del bloqueo más o menos me viene y se va, pero que le va a hacer. La verdad es que gracias a los RR pues lo llevo mejor. Pues la verdad es que me gustaria que me sorprendieras ocn una historia, me suele gustar leer las historias de las personas que leen las mías, más que nada pues para conoceros más, vuestro estilo y por donde llevaís a las parejas. No se, es algo de lo que tngo costumbre cndo tngo tmpo J Mira, es que mis fics son un poco complicadillos, en el cap anterior Ginny no está molesta, es que Harry anda un poco solitario, en la otra versión ya sabes porque es. Es que no se si decirtelo por aki por si acaso piensas leer la otra versión, y no quiero estropearlo, no es por hacerme la interesante ni nada por el estilo :S ¿Me entiendes, no? ¿Te hubiese gustado saber que hubiera dicho Hermione...? Por que a mi se me ocurren muchas cosas. Bueno, de Lemon, digo lo de siempre, un besito Orla, muchas gracias. Me encantan tus RR._

_Hola Korishiteru nn Al final Ron no se lo dijo, me parecía muy brusco y no seguí por ese camino. Espero que te guste el rumbo que ha tomado con este cap, es un poco como un cambio de papeles, ahora es Hermione la que se le hecha encima. Un besito._

_Hola Sirenita, la verdad es que no estaba tp exageradamente lucida yo en mi anterior cap. Haber que te parece este. Un abrazo wapa!!!!_

_¡¡Yaliii!! ¿Cómo te va? Espero que te haya gustado este cap y el de la ptra historia! Espero con ansias tus RR ya lo sabes. Un abrazo._

_¡Lux encantada de conocerte! Haber que te parece esta cap chica, que me esforzado un pokito la verdad, pq no sabia que hacer! Un beso._

_¡Hola Paula! Felicidades por el partido! J Asi me gusta que se haga deporte J ¡Gracias por corregirme wapa! ¿Os había dicho ya que me encantan las criticas y correciones? Hombre, vamos a ver, no es que me entusiasmen xD pero asi puedo mejorar ¿o no? Un beso!! _

_Lawlen, te he escrito un mail, pero te pido tb disculpas por aki, espero que me avises cuando lo hayas leido. Sorry Wapa ÚÙ _


	5. Capitulo 5

**Capitulo 5**

La mañana del 1 de Enero Ron se levantó con más hambre que nunca, totalmente hiperactivo y exaltado, hizo un sin fin de rebanadas de pan con matequilla y mermelada, tiro dos veces el frasco de confitura, derramó la leche, y se le cayó el azucar; el pulso le temblaba, tenía que hablar urgentemente con alguien... ¡Con Harry, por supuesto! A penas eran las nueve, recogió la cocina del desatre, y, tarareando una canción de las brujas de Machbet, subió la escalera por donde se extendía el delicioso aroma a desayuno.

Su habitación le pareció el lugar más maravilloso del mundo, y su cama, con el colchon viejo y las fundas desgastadas de los Chudley, dignas de un gran mago de la más alta orden; se sentía de maravilla, era como si su cuerpo se moviera solo y alegremente por todas partes, como si su cerebro trabajara intuitivamente y acertará. Dejó la bandeja del desayuno sobre la mesilla, y su mano se deslizó ondulante por encima del edredón. Estaba nervioso, ¿Cómo no iba estarlo? El rostro de Hermione asomó con tímidez. Y la mano de Ron lo acarició.

-¿Cómo estas? –La pregunto con voz trémula, Hermione se desperezó, se ruborizó y tardó en contestar.

-Bien- Ron la miraba a los ojos fijamente, sabía que había algo en la habitación que podía romper el hielo, pero... ¿Qué diablos era?

-T-te he traído el desayuno- señaló la bandeja donde reposaba el chocolate caliente.

-G-gracias- Hermione la examinó –¡Oh tostadas! Me encantan.- Ron sintió que se expandía la felicidad por su pecho.

-¿De verdad?- La pregunto con emoción, y acto seguido fue cogiendolas una por una para decirla que llevaban, cuando aprendió a hacer tostadas, y que le encantaban especialmente las de mermelada de melocotón; pero Hermione no atendía su laboriosa explicación, alargó la mano y le acarició el rostro, Ron se calló al momento, de vez en cuando soltaba un par de palabras inconexas sobre el tema, hasta que Hermione selló sus labios, Ron creía que nunca la había visto tan ruborizada.

-¿Me puedes... dar algo para vestirme?- La sábana resbalaba por los hombros de la muchacha, tenía un lunar en uno de ellos, pequeño, redondo... ¿Cuántos más tendría, y donde? Ron alcanzó una de sus camisas a tientas, sin dejar de observar los ojos de la muchacha y la sabana oscilar.

-To-toma- balbuceó, Hermione se giró casi dandole la espalda, aunque su perfil desnudo se dejaba entrever, y se cubrió con la camisa, que la quedaba bastante por encima de las rodillas -¿Seguro que estas... bien...?- Hermione sonrió y asintió -¿Bien... de todo? –Hermione volvió a asentir con paciencia

-¿Y tú?- Ron soltó la risa más tonta del mundo, una de esas risas que surgen cuando te preguntan algo muy evidente, y, avergonzado, garraspeó.

-No creo que nunca halla estado mejor en mi vida- Acercó el desayuno –Toma- la dijo alegremente. Hermione desayuno sin dejar de mirarlo, con su frondosa melena brillante recogida tras sus orejas, y su leve sonrisa mientras masticaba. Era feliz.

* * *

-Ey Ginny, ¿Dónde está Harry?- Ginny miraba la cabeza de Ron desde las alturas, mientras el rostro del muchacho se encontraba en una chimenea con el fuego relamiendole las mejillas. Nunca antes Ron había dejado viajar solo a su cabeza por las chimeneas de la Red Flu. Ginny se encogió de hombros. –Venga Ginny- la regañó su hermano -¿Cómo no vas a saber donde está?

-Esta arriba con Snape, practicando Oclumancia- Le contetó mecanicamente. Ron no se sorprendió, pero emitió un sonoro chasquido.

-Dile que tengo algo muy importante que decirle, dile que lo que me temía ha pasado- Ginny alzó una ceja malhumorada, se acercó a la chimenea y se arrodilló frente a su hermano.

-¿Qué es?- Le preguntó curiosa

-¿Y a ti que te importa? Yo quiero hablar con Harry, no contigo- El rostro de Ginny se ensombreció, a Ron no le gustaba hablarla asi, pero ella se lo había buscado por la actitud que había tenido con él desde que salía con Harry. Ginny se quedó mirando la alfombra y recorriendo las cenefas con el dedo.

-¿Es algo de Hermione y tú?- Preguntó con timidez

-¡No, no lo es! Mira, dile a Harry que es urgente, que prefiero que lo hablemos a la cara.

-Ron... porfi... cuentamelo a mi también- Ginny pusó el gesto que desde la niñez no había abandonado, aquel que tambien utilizaba para pedirle sus posters de los Chudley, su escoba y hasta sus sudaderas, que solía usar en invierno. Ron dudó, frunció el ceño y...-

-NO. No te voy a contar nada.- Ginny se acercó hacia las llamas tanto que Ron tuvo la tentación de sacar la cabeza ipso facto.

-¡Idiota!

-Si, si. Lo que tu quieras, pero dile eso a Harry.

-¡Eres un imbécil Ron! ¿Te crees que por tener novia ya no necesitas a nadie más?- La brillaban los ojos, gritaba y Ron pensaba que se estaba volviendo majara.

-¿Pero que te pasa?

-¿Qué te pasa a ti! Eres un creído, un arrogante, un bruto, ni siquiera eres guapo y Hermione se merece algo mejor que t

-¡Callaté mocosa! Tu tampoco eres gran cosa, eres una enana llena de pecas

-¡Ja! Mira quien habló!- Ginny había llegado a un punto que si se acercaba más se caería por la chimenea.

-Ginny, no te acerques tanto que es peligroso- La aconsejó Ron preocupado; pero Ginny no lo hacia caso, soltaba una perorata de insultos y calumnias, de manera endiablada y con los ojos húmedos.

-¡Eres un desagradecido, un estúpido, un imbécil, un niñato, un patán, un perdedor, un torpe, un... un...! ¿Por qué no me lo cuentas?- Por la mejilla de Ginny caía una solitaria lágrima y tenía las mejillas coloradas

-¡Es personal Ginny, lo siento! ¿Qué diablos te ocurre? Nunca te he visto llorar por tonterias.- Ron observó con el ceño fruncido la parte superior de la chimenea -¡Vaya! ¡Creo que ya se que es! Una vez papa nos habló de ella, ¿Tienes la regla?- Aquello fue el colmo para Ginny, se levantó y se perdió limpiandose los ojos mientras corría -¡Pero si solo era una broma! ¡Ginny, antes te hacía gracia! ¡Ginny... Ginny!- Pero Ginny desapareció.

* * *

_Harry:_

_¡Hola! ¿Cuánto tiempo, no? (De ayer a hoy...) Solo te escribo para decirte que lo que creía que podía pasar ha pasado. Ya me imagino la cara que estarás poniendo, ¡pues sí! Paso, ¿vale? Y yo no fui el responsable, yo no empezé, ¡Te lo aseguro! (Aunque si lo acabe...) Necesito contartelo urgentemente, Hermione parece que esta bien, aunque fue muy raro, no te rías, pero pienso que se quedo demasiado pronto dormida, no se, yo pensaba que me diría algo. ¡Es increíble, siempre nos esta sermoneando, y para una vez que necesito que me juzgue no lo hace! _

_Bueno, por otra parte ¿Sabes que le pasa a mi hermana? Hoy se ha puesto a llorar porque no la quería contar lo que te estoy contando a ti, ¿Se ha vuelto loca o que? ¿Qué esta pasando por allí? ¿No habeis discutido, ni nada por el estilo, verdad?... En fin... Me despido. No se te olvide ponerte en contacto conmigo lo antes posible._

_¡Y feliz año nuevo! Uau... que manera de empezar el año..._

_Ronald Weasly_

Ron enrolló su pergamino, y lo ató a la pequeña patita de Pig con un nudo en el estomago. Una parte de él estaba deseando que Harry le contestará, y otra parte de él sentían una vergüenza terrible.

* * *

Ron y Hermione habían encontrado el lugar perfecto para no estar en casa pero tampoco pasar frío, y aquel lugar era la caseta del viejo leñador Tomas, en el pueblo, que hacía tres años que no habitaba. A pesar de que Tomas llevaba vida de muggle, era uno de los pocos magos que vivían allí.

Ron pensó que despues de aquella noche quizás sus deseos se refrenarán, pero por lo visto no daba ni una, porque se equivoco. La caseta de Tomas resultaba un cálido punto de encuentro e intimidad, que despues de lo acontecido, tenía cierto peligro, el peligro de que aquello volviera a ocurrir. Una noche había cambiado el comportamiento de ambos de una manera sorprendente, para empezar, sus cuerpos, parecían dos grandes imanes, que sometían cualquier razonamiento de los muchachos, lo que en principio comenzaba siendo un beso tierno se volvía en una guerra de saliva y feroz agilidad, y no podían evitarlo. Ni él, ni ella. En la vieja caseta los abrigos de los muchachos reposaban bajo la espalda de Hermione, que a su vez miraba afligida la pupilas de Ron clavarse en las suyas, con un fuego centelleante brillando en ellas, Ron tenía las manos a ambos lados de sus hombros, tenía el flequillo húmedo a causa del sudor, no llevaba camiseta y el primer botón de los baqueros estaba desabrochado. Hermione tragó saliva, su pecho se inflaba y desinflaba trémulamente, mientras Ron se inclinaba para besar su cuello, cerró los ojos, sentía un cosquilleo recorrer su abdomen hasta el final. Ron arqueba más su espalda, apoyó ambos brazos en el suelo y se desplazo hacia delante, su mente no respondía a nada, pero sentía su sangre fluir y hacerle sudar.

-¿Cómo estas?- susurró temblando al oído de ella, Hermione no sabia que contestar, no estaba acostumbrada a sentirse tan irracional

-No lo se- dijo en un hilo de voz

-¿Quieres... quieres seguir?- La preocupación de Ron aumentaba por momentos, rezando porque dijera que sí. –La otra noche no... no me dijiste nada.

-Es que no imaginaba que fuera ocurrir eso.

-¿Estas arrepentida?- Ron sentía su cuerpo templarse por momentos, y no le gustaba nada que esto ocurriera.

-No, no lo estoy. Estoy sorprendida.- Ron no sabía que decir, en realidad, no quería usar la boca para hablar. -Fue genial.

-¿De verdad?- Sonrió, por alguna razón él había dado vueltas en la noche por toda la cama pensando en que no lo había sido, en que quizás había sido demasiado bruto. Hermione asintió acariciandole la nuca.

-Pero... ¿No te parece demasiado precoz?

-¿Precoz?- Ron se limpió el sudor de la frente aguantando el peso de su cuerpo en un solo brazo –Creo que no... tenemos 17 años... Creo que son suficientes.

-No lo digo por eso, aunque tambien lo había pensado... Lo que quiero decir es que llevamos muy poco tiempo saliendo- Ron meditó ¿Qué más daba eso?

-Bueno, tu me quieres... yo te quiero...- terminó la frase en una voz susurrante y un pequeño beso –asi que no hay problema, ¿no?- con la yema del dedo la acarició la mejilla. Claro que no había problema, el único problema era que se le empezaba a helar la sangre y no quería, desabrochó un botón de la delgada chaqueta que crubía el cuerpo de la muchacha, y besó su clavícula. –Sabes... anoche me dio rabia que estuvieramos a oscuras... bueno, admito que no habría hecho nada de lo que hice si... si hubiese sido de día, pero...no ví tus ojos... ni...tampoco...- tragó saliva mientras sentía como de nuevo le asaltaba la sensación de arder, y, a su vez, el rubor de la tímidez. –...tu cuerpo. Hermione...- volvió a apoyarse en sus brazos, rozó su cuello con la nariz –Hay cosas que es mejor no pensarlas... yo... tu sabes... tu sabes que... Tu sabes que yo te quiero...- Hermione le rodeó con los brazos y le acarició la espalda.

-De acuerdo... dejaré de pensar- Ron la sonrió y empezó de nuevo a besarla, Hermione abrió los ojos asutada cuando Ron se perdió bajo su pecho, y desabrochó su camisa desde abajo, paso una mano por su abdomen, como si acabara de descubrir una parte del cuerpo que creía inexistente, lo besó despues de unos instantes. Se incorporó apoyando su peso sobre la pelvis de la muchacha y la sonrió, desabrochó los botones sin mirarlos, le temblaba el pulso, bajo la fina prenda de hilo pasó las yemas de sus dedos rozando la piel, cerró los ojos, le latía el corazón demasiado fuerte, demasiado deprisa. Los volvió a abrir, Hermione lo miraba fijamente. –No.. no puedo mirar

-¿Qué? – Ron observó como curvaba su espalda y se llevaba las manos atrás. ¿Lo había desabrochado?

-¿Qué has hecho?- Preguntó Ron temeroso, aunque ella también parecía intimidada, la mano de Ron se deslizó por encima del ombligo, más hacia arriba, más...no llevaba sostén. El corazón le dio un huelco, y al instante retiró la mano de allí y volvió hacia abajo, cerró los ojos y pensó "La única diferencia es que ahora ves, no pasa nada..." Se sentía muy inseguro, ahora ella también podía verle a él, y él era consciente de que algunos de sus torpes movimientos no se habían percibido por la noche, pero a la luz de la hoguera Hermione le vería titubear. Una gota humeda se deslizó por el puente de su nariz, respiraba profunda e irregularmente. Inseguirad...¡Se acabó! La inseguridad le hacía siempre perder los partidos y suspender examenes. Harto de si mismo, abrió los ojos, y, casi retador, se deshizó de todas las prendas que lo estorbaban, y no solo las suyas.

Le costó mirar, le costó empezar, pero lo consiguió. Perdió la noción del tiempo totalmente, ¿Mucho, poco? Ahora tampoco importaba, hacia calor, se sentía casi extasiado y, sobre todo, amando. Ahora sabía que ya no había vuelta atrás, el deseo de fundirse era superior a las fuerzas que se revelaban cada vez más agresivas, un gruñido desde su interior rompió el concierto de sus respiraciones abruptas, su abdomen empezaba a contraerse, y los brazos no lo aguantaban, cayó hacia delante, apoyó la frente sobre la de ella, quería decir que la quería, se sentía demasiado rudo, pero no podía hablar, cogía el aire pero sus pulmones lo expulsaban al instante, sentían el contradictorio deseo de que no aguantaba más la sensación, pero de no querer que acabara, las uñas de ella se clavaban en su espalda, consiguió articular algo, el nombre de la muchacha era siseante, como un suspiro. Le intimidaba hacer ruido, pero no lo pudo evitar, casi parecía un sollozo. No podía continuar moviendose. Resopló, se encontró con los ojos de la muchacha. Se desplomó. Se dejó deslizar hacia un lado, reposó su frente entre la varbilla y el hombro de la muchacha, su brazo se extendía a lo largo de su cintura y la amarraba sin energía. Por fin podía respirar.

-¿Cómo estas?- Todavía sentía su pulso acelerado, pero quería deshacerse de un temor en ese momento -¿Estas bien?- Hermione lo sonrió y se recostó de lado, asintiendo. Ron cerró los ojos, aliviado, orientado hacia el techo, suspiró con satisfacción. –menos mal...- murmuró con los ojos cerrados y dio un prolongado suspiro. Ron buscó con la mano su jersey, y cubrió el torso de la muchacha. –Pontelo, no cogas frío- Hermione se incorporó y él también, deslizó el jersey por encima de su cuerpo menudo y la abrazó sintiendo su calor corporal, con sutileza retiró el flequillo de su rostro, era incapaz de borrar el júbilo y la ternura de sus labios. Se acercó a ella, se sentó separando las rodillas, y Hermione reposó sobre él, comenzaron a besarse, las manos de él se perdieron bajo el jersey, las piernas de Hermione se cruzaban tras su espalda.

-Me gustas mucho Ron...- le dijo besandole el cuello. Todo era fantástico hasta que el olfato de la joven captó un olor nauseabundo, alzó la mirada, una humareda se extendía tras Ron, Hermione dejó su labor y observó la nube de humo en suspensión, que provenía de un punto oscuro al fondo de la estancia –Ron, Ron- Susurró alarmada.

-Sigue besandome Hermione, me haces cosquillas...- la suplicaba el muchacho

-Ron, no estamos solos- Hermione, aterrorizada, escuchó un chasquido al fondo de la habitación. Ron presionó la cadera de la muchacha contra él -¡Ron, usa el cerebro por un instante! ¡Te digo que hay alguien!

-No, no quiero usarlo... -Ron empezó a inclinarse sobre ella y a respirar en su oído, levantó el jersey con una mano.

-Ronald Weasly- dijo una voz grave, desconocida para ella, una silueta oscura parecía levantarse de una silla en la prenumbra –los jovenes sois insaciables, ¿Eh?- A Ron se le heló la sangre, él si sabía quien era, se incorporó de un brinco, cubrió bien a Hermione con el jersey y la túnica de invierno, se pusó los baqueros como pudo, y abrazó a la muchacha.

-¿Le conoces?- Pregunto Hermione con pavor

-...eso creía- Ron y Hermione intercambiaron miradas, Ron no sabía que le daba más miedo, si Hermione o Tomas, el viejo leñador.

* * *

_Pues bueno, espero que os haya gustado. El capitulo es corto, pero seguramente el próximo sea de los extensos, creo que ya no le quedan más que un par de caps o si acaso tres al fic, de todas maneras actualizaré una vez por sermana, o cada diez días, porque estoy de examenes. Si hay algun RR que no he contestado decirmelo y no os molesteis porfas, que estoy un pokito liada por lo que os comentaba. Un besito._

_IRATY ROWLING: Hola guapa. Ya sabes lo que dicen, que más bale tarde que nunca, ¿no? Pues eso, no te preocupes. Ya sabes que la historia es paralela a la otra, lo siento mucho, pero es el sistema que quiero utilizar, de momento, hasta que acabe un par de fics más de esta manera. Bueno para situación comprometedora la de este cap. Yo para escirbir Lemon no es que valga demasiado, y, en todo caso, es que, como ya dije, yo la imagen de los personajes de HP la tengo de los actores, y, claro, lo que escribes obvamente se te tiene que pasar por la cabeza, y en fin un Ron de 15 o 16 en ese plan... nu se... ¿?¿ Es que yo tengo 19 xD en fin, yo y mis paranoias. Espero que te haya gustado, un bestito Gracias._

_PAOLA AZUETA Lo siento mucho, es que esta historia es paralela a otra con el mismo nombre que es de la pareja de Harry y Ginny, sorry, pero asi será este fic, y el próximo, no te pido que leas el otro, por supuesto, pero varias cosas no se podran entender, la verdad... Un saludo. Gracias._

_PAULA WESLEY ¿Cómo tas? He leído tu Bio, jejeje, me ha hecho mucha gracia, por cierto que yo tb odio la hipocresía, y cualquier cosa por el estilo :P Bueno, la pregunta que me hacias tiene respuesta en el cap :P Espero que estes muy bien, y q t guste. Gracias wapa, ciao!_

_LEWELINE-HECHIZERA Hola!! A ver que te pareció este J Un besito!! Espero seguir leyendote!_

_YALIMIE ¡Hoooola Yali! Bueno, la manía de dejar asi los fics.. intentó paliarla pro nada chika, que no hay manera, jajaja. Yo tb t mando un beso, sigue asi de bien, lo siento si no me extiendo mucho en las respuestas, ya sabes que toy ocupadilla. Un besito._

_KORISHITERU ¡Lo sientooooo! ¿Que es "thx" ueee... que terminos que me usaisssss Jajaja, besoossss!_

_LUPIS ¡Gracias! TT emocionada Espero que esta tb t guste y en concreto el último cap, que esta un poco... como decirlo... bueno decidirlo vosotros. Un beso Lupis. Por cierto yo soy de España, que tal por alla? Ciao!_

_SARAH KEYKO Sin duda tu RR me ha dejado hecha trizas, jajaja, ¿Qué si me ha psado a mí? ¡Eso no se dice! Jajaja, hombre, lo de la araña no xD :P Estudia wapa... que no nos queda más remedio. Besos! _

_SIRENITA Siento no poder actualizar más pronto, ya sabeis, o creo haber dicho o haber dado a entender :P que no me gusta hacer esperar ni tardar, asi que bueno, eso es una ventaja, yo es que soy muy impaciente tanto escribiendo coom leyendo, por eso intento actualizar rápido. Encantada de seguir leyendote sirenita, ¡Haber si t ha gustado este cap! Jijiji_

_MERODEADORA Hola! Bueno, mi gran preocupación como digo siempre (pq soy muy pesada y todo lo repito je...) es que los personajes no pierdan su personalidad, por lo menos no del todo, asi que muchas gracias por decirme esoJ Por otra parte no me guata enrollarme mucho en las historias, como bien dices no ir demasiado lento, pero tampoco acelerada, muchas gracias por tus comentarios, pq parece q lo he conseguido J Un saludo Guapa, muchas gracias!!_

_OPHELIA DAKKER Jajaja ¡Pues ya tienes más!_

_LUXX Si es que Ron es muy tierno :P Lo de dificil de superar me ha dejado confundida :P Es broma, muchas gracias. Sois geniales, asi no cansaré nunca de escribir, de verdad. Un besito nn_

_JALOGON La verdad es que eso quería reflejar, las contradicciones de Ron, el no quiere que Harry haga ciertas cosas, pero su miedo es que si él lo siente pues ¿Por qué no lo va a sentir tb Harry? La cosa seria diferente si Harry, no saliera con su hermana, quien sabe, ¿No? Gracias por el RR, nn y tu tb actualiza!! :P _

_ORLA POTTER ME alegro de que te gustara desde el prinipio hasta el final, eso es lo que se intenta :S La araña de ahber subido más le hubiera picado xD ¡Ya veo que no se te escapa nada! Y eso si que es un halago! Sobre el viaje no se si dije que es la continuación de ls fics que se llama (Y no me he quebrado mucho la cabeza para el nombre xD) "El viaje" Aunque este no será en sistema parale... ejem! Que me despido xD un beso! (Es que divago demasiado y me voy por las ramas, sorry)_


	6. Capitulo 6

**Nota: **Este cap hace referencia al fic alternativo, espero que aquellos que no leen el otro fic continuen leyendo a pesar de esto. Tb quería recordaros que si algun RR se me escapa al contestar no os enfadeis y me lo digais por favor. Un beso.

**Capitulo 6 **_"Cuidate mucho"_

Corriendo ladera abajo mientras se vestían, Ron y Hermione huían de un viejo loco que agitaba un hacha en el aire, Ron no paraba de reir, pero Hermione estaba muy asustada. Ron agarraba felizmente la mano de ella y exclamaba:

-¡Le encanta asustar Hermione, no hace nada!

-¡Por Dios, lleva un hacha en la mano!

-¡En serio Herms, te aseguro que mi padre y él son amigos desde hace años!

-¡Ya ajustaremos cuentas en casa!

Ron tuvo que guardar silencio durante más de media hora de perorata, en sus inicios era una acusación sobre el muchacho, Hermione lo responsabilizaba de todo lo ocurrido, lo llamo insensato, cabeza hueca, loco, otra vez insensato y dos veces irresponsable, poco precabido e infantil, descentrado, y le dijo que debía de pensar dos veces las cosas antes de hacer afirmaciones. Hermione hablaba tan rápido y frenéticamente, que en lo únicos momentos que no se la escuchaba eran las fracciones de segundo que tomaba aire para continuar arremetiendo contra el pelirrojo. Ron, al principio, la observaba sin pestañear, pero pasados los diez primeros minutos comenzó a juguetear con los ribetes de su jersey y los hilillos sueltos de las mangas.

-¡Deja de hacer el tonto y mirame! ¿Qué clase de velada es la de esta noche? ¿En casa de un viejo zumbado y osceno?

-No es un osceno, llegó justo cuando nosotros no… cuando… nosotros no estabamos… ya sabes, cuando el llegó... noloestabamoshaciendo. –tragó saliva y continuo -El viejo siempre fuma puros… Lo habríamos olido antes.

-¿Es que lo estas disculpando?- Ron negó con la cabeza y se agarró a la silla cuando Hermione se le hechó encima.

-No, no, cielo…

-¿¿¡COMO QUE NO!?? Es precisamente lo que estas haciendo- En un cuarto de hora más Ron Weasley no volvió a abrir la boca ni para respirar. Pocas veces había visto a Hermione tan enfadada y ruborizada. La muchacha cogió una silla y la situó frente al mago, movía el pie nerviosamente con los brazos cruzados y mordiendose el labio. -¿Dices que es amigo de tu padre?- Ron asintió solemnemente- Es decir, que se lo puede contar todo.- Ron volvió a asentir absolutamente de la misma forma, una segundos más tarde sus cejas se alzaron tanto que se escondían tras sus flequillos.

-¡Por todas las bludgers!- Hermione suspiró, esperaba precisamente aquella reacción en el muchacho- ¡Por Dios!

-Aja- Corroboró con aire elocuente la muchacha.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Maldito loco, salido chismoso de mier…!

-Aja!

-¡Deja ya de decir "aja"!

-Bien- Esta vez era Ron el que paseaba de un lado a otro de la habitación y Hermione la que lo contemplaba de brazos cruzados y expresión asqueada en la silla.

–Bien, bien bien bien…

-¿Bien que?

-¡Bien nada! ¡Todo esta fatal! ¡Se lo contará! ¡Se lo contará todo!

-Vaya, ¿Si? ¿No me digas? Pero si solo es un viejo bromista, ¿No es cierto?

-¡Yo no he dicho eso en ningún momento!- Ron se paso la mano por el pelo de cierta forma que a Hermione siempre la había fascinado. Cuando Ron se ponía nervioso y se debatía en sus propios dilemas era increíblemente mono. No pudo evitar que una intrometida sonrisita se colara en sus labios mientras el muchacho se sulfuraba más y más. Entonces los ojos azules de él repararon en ella, que garraspeó para disimular.

-¡Desastroso!- exclamó a los cuatro vientos

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?- Gimió el muchacho -¡Será horrible! Mi padre intentará mantener conmigo alguna conversación tipo… "¿Tomaste las precauciones adecuadas? ¿Quieres a Hermione? ¿Estas seguro que estas en la edad adecuada para mantener relaciones?" ¡No, por favor! ¡Me causará un trauma!- El muchacho se desplomó en su asiento inicial de nuevo con la frente apoyada sobre las palmas de sus manos –Con un poco de suerte nosotros estaremos en Hogwarts cuando Tomas hable con mi padre, o… ¡Quizás Tomas vuelva a irse y no aparezca hasta que estemos casados!

-¿Casados?- Preguntó Hermione totalmente sorprendida

-Bueno, bueno, es solo una manera de hablar, por supuesto.

-Claro- Entre ambos se hizo el silencio, solo se escuchaba el tictac de un reloj de pared y una ligera lluvia golpear los cristales, Ron abrió los brazos mirando fijamente a Hermione y la susurró:

-Ven.- Hermione se levantó y él la abrazo y la besó el pelo

-Esto… yo…- titubeó la muchacha –a pesar de lo que ha pasado quiero que… quiero que sepas que… que esto… es lo más… ha sido, ha sido lo más bonito que me ha ocurrido jamás y que… siempre he sabido que sería contigo.

-¿De verdad?- exclamó Ron emocionado -¿Es que tu habías pensado en esto alguna vez?

-Alguna vez

-¡Menos mal! ¡Creía que yo era él único que tenía la mente sucia!

-No, Ron estas interpretandome mal… verás, creo que debo decirte esto porque ahora salimos juntos y se supone que tiene que haber confianza.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-No es contigo con el primer chico con el que he dormido.

-No puede ser… no me dirás que… no me dirás que Viktor y tú- Hermione asintió- ¡No Hermione, no me puedes hacer esto!

-¡Solo dormimos juntos Ron! ¡Nada más!- Ron miró hacia otro lado

-Entonces si saliste con él… yo no soy tu primer novio… ¿Le besaste a él también? Dime la verdad- Hermione se quedó pensativa, entrecerró los ojos y con un tono retador contestó afirmativamente –¡No me puedo creer que me hagas esto!

-Ron, calmate, solo te quiero a ti…

-Pero ahora todo es diferente

-¿Por qué, solo porque he salido con otro chico? ¿Por qué eres tan posesivo?

-No soy posesivo Herm… es que yo… ¿Todavía no me conoces? ¿Es que alguna vez te ha parecido que destacaba en algo especialmente, que alguien se fijaba en mí? Solo te tengo a ti, y me ha costado mucho tiempo, y esfuerzo y… para mí a ti te había sucedido lo mismo, me gustaba pensar que yo había sido el primero, que tienes tanto miedo como yo… pero ahora no… has salido con alguien famoso, con alguien que lo tiene todo, con alguien más maduro que yo y…

-Y él no tiene nada de lo que tienes tú, y tú eres mucho más guapo- Hermione acarició la mejilla de un defraudado y frágil Ron que alzó la vista intentando no dar sensación de debilidad. –Krum es muy soso, disciplinado, educado, serio ¡No es nada divertido! No es como tú, tu eres imprevisible, impulsivo… intentas hacerte el duro, pero en el fondo… sabes que no es más que un disfrad, en realidad, nos parecemos más de lo que crees.- Ron no estaba muy seguro si aquel analisis que de él había hecho Hermione le acababa de gustar, pero que le dijera que se parecían era realmente alentador.

-¿Lo dices en serio?- la muchacha asintió –yo siempre he creído que me detestabas.

-Bueeeno- dijo Hermione dulcemente –me sacas un poquito de mis casillas, pero a veces es un alivio…

-¿Un alivio?

-Tu tienes lo que a mí me falta, y a ti te falta lo que yo tengo- Ron frunció el ceño

-¿Ah si?

-Aja.

-Odio cuando dices "aja"- Hermione rió

-Y yo odio que me intentes corregir

-Eso es porque eres una testaruda y crees que lo sabes todo, y hay muchas cosas que no sabes, y que los libros no pueden enseñarte.

-Te equivocas, los libros recogen la sabiduría de toda una historia y experiencia.

-Pero los libros no pueden recoger lo que siento por ti.- Ambos se quedaron en silencio, Ron agarraba la mano de Hermione sobre su pecho, bien apoyado hacia atrás en el sillón y con Hermione en sus rodillas. Sus miradas se perdieron en el mismo momento en que Ron pronunció la última palabra, y sus labios se acercaron hasta fundirse, y humedecerse, se sonrieron, y se besaron de nuevo. Al cerrar los ojos la somñolencia se apoderaba de Ron, en un estado de letargo en que el el tacto de los labios de la muchacha era como un arrullo, se dejaba besar, no quería moverse, no quería deshacerse de aquel momento, estaba muy cansado, habían sido demasiadas emociones, pronto sintió como se dormía sin poder evitarlo, su respiración acompasada se fundía con el sonido de la lluvia, sintió como los besos dejaban sus labios y se posaban en su frente, escuchó precisamente la voz que deseaba susurrar en su oido.

-Vamos a dormir Ronnie… vamos a dormir.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ron se desperezaba a la mañana siguiente, hacia largo tiempo que el amanecer había visitado la habitación, las sabanas se le enredaban al cuerpo, y una calidez que le invitaba a volver a conciliar un sueño ya mas que satisfecho, inundaba el cuarto. Tenía calor, y recordaba vagamente haberse desecho de las mantas por la noche. El flequillo se le pegaba a la frente. Se contemplaba a sí mismo cuando Hermione entró con la bandeja del desayuno bien servida.

-Hermione, ¿Puedes decirme porque estoy en ropa interior? ¿Y mi pijama?

-¡Vaya! Esa misma pregunta me he hecho yo esta noche mientras te intentabas quitar todo!- El rostro del muchacho se tiñó de carmesí instantáneamente.

-¿Cómo?- Hermione le sonrió

-Supongo que tendrías calor- Ron agitó la cabeza, descartaba esa posibilidad.-¿Hemos dormido juntos, verdad?

-¡Pues claro! Pero que conste que intenté evitarlo, hasta que ese maldito espíritu del desván vino a visitarme, casi me muero del susto. Lo cierto es que conozco un hechizo para paralizar fantasmas, ¿sabes?

-Ya claro, por eso te acostaste conmigo

-Bueno, es que pensé que no se van a presentar muchas noches más como estas y…- Hermione reparó en la desnudez del pelirrojo que la sonreía desde la cama.

-Habrá que aprobecharlas, ¿No crees?

-E-esto, ss-si, claro- Ron se enderezó y la cogió de la muñeca atrayendola hacia él –R-Ron te he… te he hecho el desayuno, ¿No te apetece?- Ron negó lentamente con la cabeza y provoco que la muchacha se inclinara sobre él y comenzó a besarla los hombros. –Ron, ¿No crees que no estamos pasando?

-No, todavía creo que no- Hermione resbaló sobre Ron y acabó totalmente sobre él

-No estoy bromeando, es que esto es un poco violento, ¿sabes? Si quisieran, tus hermanos se aparecerían en cualquier momento.- Las manos de Ron bajaron desde sus brazos suavemente hasta la cadera de ella y la estrechó contra la suya, Hermione sintió que se quedaba sin aire -a la mierda tus hermanos...- murmuró, Ron la sonrió sorprendido y divertido.

-¡Hacia tiempo que no te escuchaba decir algo tan inteligente!

La temperatura ascendía en el cuarto, mientras fuera la nieve impabida comenzaba a perder su resplandor en las cumbres, los villancicos ya apenas se escuchaban, la navidad tocaba a su fin, Ron la observaba de espaldas al colchón, debajo de ella, tan espectacular, en aquella nueva faceta, extasiado, maravillado, ¿perderla? jamás, si la tenía ahora, ¿Qué más daba no haber sido el primero?

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Los raíles del tren se extendían hacia un paisaje vagamente agrario salpicado de grisáceas fábricas muggle, Ron observaba el cartelito electrónico que sobre un fondo negro destacaba unos numeros en rojo, quedaban 17 minutos para la llegada del tren.

Para llegar a la zona costera de Falmouth debían hacer dos trasvordos, y asegurarse totalmente de que su condición de magos no fuese descubierta por los muggles, en el transvordo final Ron se sentaría en uno de los bancos, se quedaría sentado durante aproximadamente 11 minutos, se despediría de Hermione y después desaparecería para encontrarse en un compartimento cerrado de un vagón solo existente para magos. ¿Por qué debían hacerlo asi? Porque era la manera en que la Orden podía reunirse con Ron para explicarle el plan con exactitud, tal y como debía explicarselo a Harry en Falmouth, y de manera que Ron encontrara respuesta a todas las preguntas que sin duda Harry le haría. ¿Y por que tenía que ser él? Porque él conocía todas la profecías, las tres, y las dos últimas indicaban expresamente que Ron era el guía de la operación, el eje y un eslabón de la cadena cercano al principal, _"La tercera semana del último mes, liberados de todo conocimiento, su guía ofrecerá la vida cuando vea la muerte, porque el principal eslabón romperá la cadena"_ el principal eslabón era Harry. Ron no podía olvidar ni una sola palabra de la maldita segunda profecía, y, por supuesto, mucho menos de la tercera.

El vagón del moderno tren muggle, ni siquiera se tambaleaba un poco, su movimiento era casi rectilíneo y todo tenía una brillantez pulcra de colores azules claros y blanco, a Ron no le gustaba nada, prefería el tradicional transporte de vapor.

Ron no abandonó la mano de Hermione durante todo el viaje, y más de dos veces se vió tentado de hablarla de las profecías y de todo lo demás ¿Cuándo podría hacerlo? Él no estaba costumbrado a cargar solo con aquellas responsabilidades, ni tampoco a divagar y sacar conclusiones sobre ello, pensar era cosa de Hermione, y decidir cosa de Harry, ¿Qué papel tenía él entonces?

Por otra parte, haberse acostado mas de dos veces con la muchacha no le había librado de las traiciones de su imaginación, y sentía que su hormonas fluían y fluían alteradas pidiendole más amor.

Sentía que en poco tiempo todo había cambiado, sentía en él una tremenda sensación de madurez y de responsabilidad que se contradecía con sus deseos de probar emociones fuertes, sus deseos de aventura, de lucha… la importancia en aquella historia lo alteraba y escondía su temor. Habitualmente se contradecía en sus pensamientos, cambiaba de decisión a menudo y encontraba en sí mismo principios que jamás pensó que tendría, su impulsividad se derramaba cuando Hermione perdía la ropa, y, tras hacer el amor con ella, todo el desenfreno le hacía sentirse irracional ¿Había hecho bien? ¿Había sido responsable? ¿Corrían algún peligro? ¿Estaba bien Hermione? Sentía cada vez más que lo que antes no le importaba le pesaba, a veces incluso observaba sus cosas, los cromos de magos y brujas, las figuritas de quiditch, las varitas de goma, lo caramelos babosos de Fred y George, ¿Realmente le seguían divirtiendo aquellas cosas? No ¿Qué pasaba con el Ron de siempre, en que se estaba convirtiendo? ¿Quién era él? ¿Era ya un adulto, por eso se sentía diferente? Entonces, ¿Por qué todos lo seguían tratando como un niño indeciso?

-Ronnie, ¿Te encuentras bien?- Ron dio un respingo y fijó su impactante y celeste mirada en Hermione, el cerebro del trío, y durante algún tiempo una consejera mal recibida por él. -¿Ron?- Ron asintió con la cabeza

-Solo estaba pensando- Hermione sonrió como si aquello fuera una niñería

-¿Ah si, y en que?

-Todo un poco…- Ron perdió la mirada al frente, sobre una pequeña niña muggle que dormitaba con la mejilla pegada al hombro de su padre –Herm… ¿No te da miedo crecer? –Hermione frunció el ceño y tambien miró a la pequeña.

-Supongo que sí

-Este año será el último en Hogwarts, y nunca más podremos volver atrás…

-Nunca más, en eso consiste la vida.

-Pues no debería de ser así- Hermione rió

-¡Lo digo en serio!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

En el segundo transvordo Ron le prometió a Hermione que la explicaría con detalle el porqué se tenían que separar, Hermione no era muy dada a aceptar las negativas, y con un gesto enfadado se despidió del pelirrojo con un beso esfusivo y fugaz en la mejilla.

-Ten cuidado ¿Vale? Nos vemos en la última estación, no te quites las gafas.

-¡Lo de las gafas es ridículo! ¿Crees que por llevar estas ridículas…?- Hermione reparó en las lentes oscuras que sostenía en sus manos -¡Son lentes de cambio!- exclamó al ver como en el cristal no se reflejaba ni ella ni la luz de los fluorescentes -¿Quién fue la última persona que las llevo?

-Fue Tonks- contestó el pelirrojo sentandose en el asiento mas envejecido y en peor estado de todo el andén.

-¿Todo el mundo me verá con el aspecto de Tonks?- cuestionó retóricamente la muchacha –bueno, será divertido sentirme diez centímetros más alta y verme con el pelo morado, ¿No crees?

-Supongo, pero esto no es por diversión, ya lo sabes, es por precaución, a partir de aquí debes llevarlas

-Vaya, que serio estás últimamente, soy perfectamente consciente de lo que debo hacer, te recuerdo que el cabeza loca has sido y serás tu siempre Ronnie.

-¿Crees que no puedo cambiar?

-No lo creo

-Pues te equivocas

-Lo dudo- Ron suspiró

-Me da igual, bruja sabionda, ahora yo mando, asi que te pondras las gafas

-¡Lo iba a hacer de todas formas!

-¡Maldita sea Herms!- Varios muggles se los quedaron mirando a los lejos –tu solo pontelas y cuidate, no te entretengas por favor, y no hables con nadie.

-Si, muy bien, de acuerdo. ¿Cuántos minutos te quedan?

-Tres y medio (…) Se pueden hacer muchas cosas en tres minutos…- Ron la miró picaramente y Hermione se ruborizó.

-Eres un idiota, tu en tres minutos todavía no te has puesto ni los calcetines.

-No te preocupes, para lo que estoy pensando no me pondría nada, más bien me lo quitaría

-¡Serás degenerado!- Ron rió con ganas, sintió debajo de él un remolino de aire y pronto se extendió una brisa a su alrededor

-Vaya, se ha adelantado, me marcho ya- Hermione cambio su expresión de enfado y abrazó al pelirrojo, se separó de él y lo besó -¡Herms ahí llega tu tren! ¡Corre!- Hermione lo observaba y le cogía la mano como si fuera la última vez que reparase en él -¡Corre!- se dio la vuelta y se lanzó hacia el tren.

Ron se encontraba satisfecho del transcurso del trayecto dos déimas antes de desaparecer Hermione se ponía las gafas y la visión de Tonks le guiñaba el ojos y le despedía con la mano, aquello le hizo recordar la vez que Hermione cambió su aspecto por el de una horrible banshee, y él sintió que era el único que veía en realidad a la verdadera Hermione

-"Que todo salga bien"- rezó para sí mismo –"esta es tu primera prueba Hermione, espero que la Orden no te haga sufrir demasiado"- Un remolino de aire frío lo hizo desvanecer en aquel mismo momento en el que todos lo muggles se apresuraban a entrar los primeros para conseguir asiento, con el estomago ligeramente revuelto sintió sus pies posarse en una superficie sólida, Dumbledore, sus padres, y una pareja que no conocía lo observaban. –Bu-buenas tardes…- balbuceó nervioso -¿Y bien?

**To be continued… **

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**MeryWesley o María** ;) No te preocupes que yo intento actualizar lo antes posible, pq yo como lectora soy muy impaciente, y lo entiendo, ¡Es un halago esa desesperación, de verdad! Si esto me pasara en todos los capis me emocionaria, jajaja. Bueno Maria, porfis escribeme siempre con el mismo nik para poder acordarme de tí ok? Un besito wapa, ojala que te haya gustado y me escribas un RR.  
_

_**Sarah Keiko:** ¿Librarme de tus comentarios? ¡No por favor! jajaja, asi que cierta escena eeeeeh ¿Quieres más? :P jajaja un beso!! y sigue dejandome RRs! _

_  
**Iraty Rowling:** Tu lee a tu ritmo, no te preocupes, y sobre lso RR con que me digas que has leído tngo suficiente :) aunque entre mas me digas mejor claro XD La verdad es que te voy a confesar que los autores de actualizamos a la vez para fastidiar :P es broma, nos seguimos leyendo!_

_**Paula Wesley**: ¿Como te va chikilla? ¡Gracias por escaparte y escribirme! Ojalal y este cap te haya gustado como el otro!! Espero tus comentarios wapa!_

_**Jalogon:** Hola! ¿Como te va? Bueno, espero que este cap tb te haya gustado y no haya resultado muy monotono o soso, nos seguimos leyendo. Un beso._

_**Luxx**: ¡HOOOOLAAAAA! Estoy encantada de leerte wapa, haber qeu me cuentas esta vez, eh? Veo que me comprendes respecto a los examenes ¡Malditos sean! Menos mal te parece bueno el enfoque de msi historias, porque como sabras las "escritoras" nunca terminanos de sentirnos a gusto con nuestras historias... Muchas gracias Luxx, no seguimos leyendo ¿ok? Un besazo._

_**Korishiteru:** Deseo concedido. Escribiré un cap extra desde el punto de vista de Ron, y muchas gracias por darme la idea, espero que en próxima actualización ya lo haya escrito, de esa manera subiré dos caps, el extra y el que sigue a la historia, o quien sabe como lo haré, pero lo haré. Muchas gracias!_

_**Sirenita:** jajaja, tu RR me ha encantado, no preocupes, que yo pienso mal (ejem, ejem) me alegro de que te gustara el cap, espero que este tanbien, aunque quizás esta demasiado ligado a la otra versión del fic con la otra pareja, espero qeu eso no importe, pero qeu se le va a hacer.. pues nada, espero que nos sigamos leyendo. Un beso! _

**Jessi:** jajaja, que son insaciables lo son, y sobre el tío ese, sino fuera porque Hermione lo vió a saber cuanto tiempo se hubiera qeudado allí tan ancho, jajaja. Un beso wapa muchas gracias, ojala tb te guste este cap. :)

_**Yalimie:** ¿Hasta las cuatro de la mañana? ¡Pero chikilla! Desde luego, se me saltan las lagrimas (snif snif) :P ¡Pero seriedad! pues si que es un poco cierto que ROn pasa de su hermana bastante en lo qeu es los libros, pero es que Ron o pasa de todo o monta una tremenda, (ya sabes con los celso y esas cosas) es muy extremista el chico... Bueno, sobre Thomas, pues no los vió todo el tiempo, ya ves, pq sería un poco traumático, no crees? Besillos! y muchas gracias :) _

_**Lupis:** Hola!! Bueno, espero que este cap tb te haya gustado, sobre el loco de Tmas, bueno, ahí se quedó, jajaja, el realidad el priblema deriva del viejo... besos! _

**Ophelia Dakker:** Espero qeu este tanbien te haya gustado, haber que me comentas, un besito!

_**Orla Potter:** Hola wapa, pues si, lo hicieron, y quise que fuera asi de acelerado precisamente por sorprender un poco, me parecía que si daba demasiadas vueltas en torno al tema no terminaría el fic nunca. Pues sobre lo que harán Ginny y Harry cndo se enteren... no lo se, ¿pero y cuando se entere el padre de Ron? Jijiji Si, el próximo será "El viaje" y seguramente será largito. Un beso._


	7. Capitulo 7

**Capitulo 7 **_Encuentro en el tren_

-Justo en el momento preciso Ronald- Ron podía sentir como se ruborizaba por momentos, el suelo se mecía bajo sus pies, y no era una sensación física debida al malestar, realmente el sitio donde se encontraba se movía, estaba en el compartimento de un tren. Ron estaba demasiado aturdido y Dumbledore le infundía demasiado respeto como para que el muchacho levantara la vista del suelo más de dos veces para mirarlo a él o la pareja de extraños que lo acompañaba. –¿Todo bien?

-Si, director- contestó el muchacho cohibido.

-Vaya, pobre muchacho esta bastante cortado, creo que sería bueno ir a por un café- Ron, que seguía con la vista fija en cualquier cosa que se encontrara a la altura de los cordones de sus zapatos, escuchó una voz masculina que no era de Dumbledore, asi que sería del hombre al que no conocía. –Chico- se dirigió a él, Ron lo miró- ¿Te apetece tomar un té?- Por alguna razón el estomago le dio una sacudida al mirar a aquel hombre, tenía el cabello crespo y los ojos castaños, y aunque tenía un aspecto desentendido y amable, lo cierto es que le ponía nervioso; estaba a punto de negar con la cabeza cuando de soslayo observó que Dumbledore asentía.

-Vale- dijo con una vocecilla aguda, garraspeó y se enrojeció.

-No es necesario que vaya a una de esas maquinas que utilizan ustedes- comentó Dumbledore –Si lo quieren, yo mismo les puedo servir un té al gusto!- Dijo el Director alegremente, pero la mujer intervino, era una mujer delgada, de labios finos y aspecto elegante y estricto.

-Si no le importa prefiero por el modo corriente- Dumbledore sonrió de manera agradable

-¿El modo corriente para quien?- La mujer no cambió su expresión hasta pasados unos instantes, y entonces dijo:

-Bueno, bien, supongo que de alguna manera debemos acostumbrarnos, y asi ahorraremos tiempo. –Dumbledore mantuvo su sonrisa cortés y con un movimiento sutil de varita hizo aparecer una tetera y tres tazitas, entonces invitó a la pareja a tomar asiento en el compartimento, Ron se preguntaba en que momento Dumbledore le iba a presentar a aquellas personas y a explicarle definitivamente el plan de la Orden. Los cuatro se sentaron, Ron se sentía tremendamente pequeño e insignificante junto la majestuosa figura del director, cuya tetera encantó para que sirviera el té, al hombre de cabello alborotado aquella situación le parecia muy divertida, pero la mujer miraba con cierta aprensión la tetera levitar. Ron observaba a aquellos dos con la incertidumbre de sus rostros familiares pero con la certeza de que jamás los había visto, era extraño, entonces el Director se acercó disimuladamente a su oído y el muchacho dio un respingo.

-La reacción de los muggles es siempre la misma, no les gusta nada a lo que no puedan dar una explicación. –Dumbledore se incorporó, alcanzó su taza flotante y le dio un pequeño sorbo y un gruñido -¡Vaya, me he quemado¡He aquí, Ron, un ejemplo de lo importante que es la intensidad de los hechizos!- Ron lo miró sin saber si sonreir o no, y la mujer de aspecto severo también reparo en él, solo que no con tan buenos ojos como el pelirrojo. –Pero bueno, no quiero robarles más tiempo a los presentes. Hemos venido a hablar aquí de la importancia del plan de fin de curso, sin duda alguna preferiría que como el resto de alumnos fuerais de viaje a algún sitio interesante… Sino me equivoco años anteriores se visitó Rumania, tu hermano, Charlie, fue un guía excelente, si, bien merecida estuvo la subención a los colacuernos…- garraspeó- ¿Por donde iba¡Ah, si! Bueno, en resumidas cuentas Ronald, la importancia de esta misión es, como bien sabes, tan relevante como el destino de miles y millones de criaturas mágicas, desde la más diminuta hada hasta un gran mago, como tu.- Ron ocultó una sonrisa modesta¡El no era un gran mago! –Asi que esta es la misión…

El Director, en realidad, no le explico nada a nuevo a Ron, de nuevo las profecias, el hecho de que iban a volver a utilizar el giratiempo y la importancia de que SOLO él y Harry hicieran aquel viaje, y sobre todo, que pasara lo que pasará durante el curso, no intentaran cambiarlo más que en su viaje al pasado.

-Director- irrumpió el muchacho algo más distendido que al principio de la conversación –Si volvemos al pasado cuando el septimo curso finalize, estaremos en realidad dando solución al presente¿No es asi? Es decir, en tercero, Harry y Hermione fueron al pasado y modificaron el presente, con lo cual, todo lo que pase en el presente será el resultado de lo que nosotros hayamos conseguido al volver al pasado –El muggle del compartimento, que no habia articulado palabra en toda la discusion, asi como su mujer, parecía muy concentrado en cada palabra del director, miraba con fascinación al pelirrojo, al parecer sin importarle demasiado no comprender nada de las regresiones en el tiempo. –Es decir, que si este curso alguien resulta… malherido, atacado… será porque nosotros no los estamos haciendo bien en el pasado, en el viaje. –Dumbledore frunció el ceño

-¡En una cuestión muy compleja se esta metiendo Señor Weasley! Simplemente pasareis un curso ignorando la presencia de Voldemort, y, cuando este acabe, hareis un viaje hasta el inicio del curso, protegiendo al colegio, advirtiendome a mí de lo que pasará en un futuro, para tomar las medidas pertinentes.

-Eso quiere decir que Harry y yo seremos para usted como unos mensajeros del futuro. Como un oral… otralcuto… osralcuto

-Oraculo, si. –Sonrió el Director. Ron se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-…No consigo comprenderlo- La mano del Director se posó en el hombro del muchacho

-Preguntale a Harry sobre el giratiempo, pero NO le digas nada a Hermione ni a tu hermana.

-Bueno, aunque no le diga nada a mi hermana… usted sabe lo que mi hermana es capaz de hacer- Dumbledore emitió una sonora carcajada.

-¡Ronald Weasley¡No pensará usted que su hermana es capaz de colarse en el pensamiento de cualquiera!- En este punto el asombrado muggle que ecuchaba todo la conversación de hito en hito, se inclinó tan hacia delante que casi da de boca contra el suelo. –Bien. Llegados a este punto creo que todo lo que es posible dejar claro, lo está- El Director se levantó de su asiento, era realmente alto, Ron no estaba tan seguro de haber comprendido, pero no iba a llevarle la contraria al Director

-Director Dumbledore…- Dijo el mago timidamente –Yo… no se si seré capaz de recordarlo todo… no soy tan inteligente como Hermione- Dijo con pesadumbre, la pareja muggle lo miraba atentamente –ni tampoco tan poderoso como Harry… quiero decir que no estoy seguro…- Dumbledore chistó escandalosamente.

-Ronald, no se compare con los demás, porque cada mago es incomparable –El Director le guiñó un ojo y acto seguido le estrechó la mano, Ron se disponia a salir del compartimento pero… ¿A dónde iba? –Aquí tienes estos pergaminos- Le dio una carpeta desgastada con ribetes dorados y estampados de color escarlata –leelos.

-Deacuerdo, pero…¿Como llego a Falmouth?

-¡Ah, si, claro! Dejame de momento charlar, después iremos juntos a Falmouth.

-Am… bien, pero… disculpe¿Qué hay de Hermione?- Ron empezaba a cansarse de las miradas inquietantes de la pareja de muggles que acompañba a Dumbledore y que no tenía ni idea de que pintaban allí.

-Hermione estará bien- Ron salió desconcertado del compartimento a un largo pasillo a cuyos laterales se encontraban las diferentes puertas de los diferentes compartimentos. Siguió recto cambiando de vagón en vagón hasta que alcanzó los baños, necesitaba pasar urgentemente, demasiado té.

* * *

Hermione observó su reflejo en el cristal del tren, tenía el pelo muy corto y morado, la cara afilada y un aspecto moderno y liberal, se llevo la mano a la montura de sus gafas, como estaba sola en el compartimento las levantó por encima de el puente de la nariz y vió su reflejo, cuando volvió a colocarlas otra vez era Tonks.

Iba dirección Falmouth, dirección a su casa, sin tener ni idea de porque se había separado de Ron, y pensando a través de que medio llegarían Harry y Ginny.

Dio un suspiró y de su equipaje de mano sacó una revista que delante de Ron no hubiese leído.

"_¿Eres realmente afín con ese mago? Pagina 16"_

"_Trucos y hechizos para persuadirle sin varita¡Corre a la pagina 23!"_

" _Mil y un filtros de amor ¿Cuál necesitas?Pagina 9"_

"_¡Oh Merlín, un mago bajo mis sábanas! Pagina 21"_

Hermione se sentía tremendamente ridícula, pero abrió la revista por la página 16.

"_¿Eres realmente compatible con tu pareja¿Sois polos opuestos¿Sereis capaces de sobrellevar vuestras diferencias¿Sois la pareja ideal? A menudo nos cuestionamos ¿Con que clase de mago estoy¿Es el mejor para mí? La respuesta a estas preguntas radica muchas veces en la capacidad de llegar a decisiones comunes en pareja, cuando los novios no se compenetran, a la larga pueden aparecer problemas. ¿Él es realmente lo que te hace falta¡Compruebalo con este sencillo test!"_

Hermione comenzó a marcar en cada pregunta una opcion, "a" "b" o "c" y con suma rapidez llego a la solución.

"Mayoria de c: Quizás quieras mucho a tu pareja, pero esta claro que no compartís ni gustos, ni hobbies, ni filsofía de vida. ¿No crees que es la hora de replantearte la situación?"

Hermione estrelló enfurecida la revistas contra el asiento de en frente.

-¡Tanto rollo para esto! Es una revista absurda…- Cogió uno de sus libros _"La mecanica del la mutación analítica en bipedos secillos" _y comenzó a subrayar con la varita algunos párrafos. Entonces alguien entró en el compartimento, Hermione miró sorprendida, después, en su rostro se dibujó una enorme sonrisa¿Formaría él parte de la prueba?

Frente a su asiento se sentó Draco Malfoy, vestido como un muggle resultaba muy extraño, Hermione siempre lo había visto vestido de negro, con las túnicas largas y de capucha. Sin embargo, Draco se había preocupado porque su sudadera combinara dos colores: el verde y el escarlata.

El slytherin iba, al parecer, absolutamente solo, y no esperaba a nadie, no llevaba equipaje, y pasó un buen tiempo contemplando el paisaje con su típica mueca de asco que ocasionalmente se acentuaba. Estaría pensando en Harry. Hermione, bajo la apariencia de Tonks no dejaba de mirarle, hasta que Malfoy se dirigió con descaro a ella y dijo:

-Señora¿Qué tiene de interesante mi cara?

Hermione, lejos de sentirse ofendida, reparó en el "señora" era la primera vez que la llamaban asi, sonrió, se le hizo gracioso, y eso acentuó la molestia de Draco, que se llevó una mano al bolsillo tentado de sacar su varita, debía ser demasiado para él ir en un tren lleno de muggles, pero… ¿Dónde iría¿Y como podía Hermione enterarse?

El tiempo pasó lentamente en el compartimento, Hermione vigilaba constantemente la mano de Malfoy tocar su bolsillo, si Malfoy creía que ella era una muggle era mejor no confiar en él. La bruja seguía cabilando en la manera de dar con el destino de Draco, preguntarselo como muggle, solo conseguiría que Draco se molestase de nuevo y se acabara de decidir por sacar su varita, lo que daría lugar a un duelo no muy recomendable en un transporte muggle.

Todas sus ideas parecieron aclararse cuando Narcisa Malfoy pasó al compartimento, al parecer, finalmente, Malfoy iba acompañado.

-Madre¿Por qué has tardado?- Preguntó Malfoy a aquella mujer delgada, enlacada, y vestida en un traje refinadamente insulso. –He tenido que vermelas con uno de esos muggles que buscan etiquetas en los bolsillos de los viajeros. ¿Cómo voy a tener yo etiquetas¿Acaso los Malfoy tienen que usar dinero muggle para montar en este torpe y lento cacharro!- Hermione supo que aquella mujer se refería con etiquetas a los billetes de tren, y que, por tanto, el hombre del que hablaba sería el revisor, acto seguido se preguntó que le habría hecho al revisor para evitar que los hecharan del vehículo. Salió de la duda rapidamente, tras la sonrisa maliciosa de la Sra Malfoy –Por supuesto, a ese hombre le costará tanto recordar donde vive y como se llaman sus hijos, como recordar que alguna vez se encontro con los Malfoy. –Narcisa y su hijo rompieron en carcajadas, Hermione se mordía el labio inferior y los miraba con rabia. La Sra Malfoy dirigió sus fríos ojos azules a Hermione.

-¿Es muggle?- le susurró a su hijo –A debido escuchar todo- Hermione sintió su corazón palpitar con frenesí.

-Me atrevo a decir que sufrirá el mismo destino que el etiquetador- Hermione sentía la colera apoderarse de ella a medida que las sonrisas de los Malfoy se acentuaban, Narcisa Malfoy sacó de su ridículo abrigo aterciopelado su varita, fina, delgada, y torcida, como una rama seca de un árbol viejo, y apuntó a Hermione, que se quitó las gafas tomando su apariencia.

-Primero- exclamó desenfundando su varita con presteza- no es etiquetador, es revisor. Y segundo, ni soy muggle, ni me vais a tocar- Draco y su madre no salían de su asombro, tal era asi, que quizás por eso no se protegieran a tiempo del hechizo de la joven bruja.

* * *

Ronald se aburría soberanamente dando vueltas de un lado a otro del tren, por suerte, era un tren muy moderno, y tenía cafetería, aunque de poco servía, pues los muggles no tenían ni idea de dinero mágico, y aunque algún squib andará por allí, sin duda Ron no lo sabría, pues no es que lleven un cartelito en el cuello indicandolo; aun asi, de tal manera le rugía el estomago que en la pequeña cafetería intentó intuitivamente identificar a algún mago o bruja camuflado. No lo cosiguió.

Desalentado, buscó un compartimento vacío donde poder sentarse a leer _"Los tres aros de la discordia"_ y acabó en uno de ellos junto a dos pequeños muggles que jugaban con bolas de cristal tirados en el suelo.

-Hay que ver que raros son…- se dijo para sí mismo, y perdió la mirada hacia el paisaje exterior. No llevaba demasiado tiempo ensimismado cuando sintió un tirón en el bajo del pantalón.

-¡Mi canica, mi canica¡Esta debajo de su pie!- Ron miró con extrañeza y nerviosismo al pequeño muggle que se metía entre sus tobillos.

-¿P-perdona?- le dijo al pequeño, realmente el no sabía tratarse ni con niños, ni con muggles, y esa situación le superaba.

-¡Mi canica!- Ron alzó la vista hacia la mujer que los acompañaba, esta, con parsimonía, pasó una hoja de su revista y negó con la cabeza.

-…Niños- suspiró

-¿…Que… que es una canica?- Preguntó Ron con timidez

-¡Levanta el pie!- Exclamó el niño enfurruñado y apunto de llorar, Ron levantó los pies y lo observo perderse bajo el asiento y salir con algunas pelusas sobre la cabeza. -¡Era mi canica de la suerte, y no la encuentro!- Sollozó el pequeño, Ron no atinaba a hablar, la otra muggle, que era algo más mayor que el otro niño, le sonrió.

-Tiene muchas canicas de la suerte, ya se le pasara…- Pero no se le pasó, berreaba y berreaba sin parar. La madre de los pequeños se levantó derrepente.

-¡Vaya!- dijo -¡He olvidado la merienda en la maleta! Por favor joven¿Podría hacerse cargo de los pequeños un momento¿De verdad¡Gracias!- Ron, con una sílaba negativa colgando de sus labios, se encontró derrepente con un niño lloron y una diminuta marisabidilla.

-¡Tienes muchas canicas¿Qué más te da¡Pues hala, llora, llora!- El pequeño lloro, gritó y pateo aun más. –Señor¿No piensa hacer nada?- Preguntó la niña, Ron se levantó.

-¿Qué es una canica?- La niña sacó un puñado de bolas de cristal de muchos colores del bolillo de su pequeño y bombacho pantalón –Lo suponía…- murmuró Ron y se agachó con torpeza, para él y su tamaño era bastante complicado meterse bajo el asiento, instintivamente sacó su varita del bolsillo y dijo:

-¡Lumos!- Al momento tanto la niña muggle como el pequeño lloron dejaron de emitir sonido alguno. Ron divisó la canica a los lejos, alargó la mano y la cogió de entre unas cuantas pelusas de la moqueta, con la varita todavía en ristre, tendió su mano al pequeño, que, mudo, la cogió. Los niños le miraban ahora boquiabiertos. Formaban una estampa cómica, sin duda, bordada por el gesto de Ron.

-¡Magia, magia!- gritó la marisabidilla -¡Magia, Melvín, es magia!- Ron no sabía que decir, pronto el más pequeño acercó la yema de su diminuta mano a la punta de la varita.

-¡NO!- Exclamó Ron sin tacto alguno, y en el rostro de Melvín se dibujó una mueca alarmante. Sin duda Ron no tenía mano con los niños –Quiero decir… no… no es magia, es una linterna de una feria.

-¡Es magia¡Es magia!

-¡No lo es!- Se enfado Ron

-Y, si es una linterna¿Dónde esta el botón?

-¿Botón?- Se preguntó Ron –los botones son para las camisas, creo que confundis conceptos.

-¡No tiene botón, no tiene botón!- exclamó de nuevo la niña -¡Es magia!- Ron se llevo las manos a la cabeza.

-Vale, es lo que vosotros querais, de todas maneras un adulto jamás os creería- Ron se dejó caer en el asiento –Espero que su madre no tarde…- murmuró, pero los niños no se iban a dar por vencidos, de hecho, el más pequeño trepaba por sus rodillas y la niña le pedía que hiciera aparecer un elefante.

-¡No se hacer aparecer un elefante!

-¡Vaya!- Ron, con resignación, tuvo que coger al más pequeño en brazos, ya que estaba emperrado en subir y se iba a caer en cualquier momento sino lo cogía.

-Bien, vamos a ver… ¿Creeis que vuestra madre tardará mucho?- la niña asintió

-¡Seguro!- Ron suspiró

-Habrá que entretenerlos entonces…- murmuró el pelirrojo -¿Cómo os llamais?

-Malvín- dijo el niño que tenía mocos y los ojos humedecidos

-¿Y tu?- le preguntó a la otra -¿Eres su hermana?

-Si, soy su hermana mayor- infló el pecho –yo le cuido. Me llamo Andie.

-Muy bien… em… ¿Por qué no seguís jugando a las can- icas?

-¡Cogeme a mí también!- Tuvo como única respuesta Ron, que acabo con dos niños en los brazos.

-¡Haz magia!- Exclamaron al unísono, Ron apuntó a la puerta y la hechizó para que no pudiera ser abierta.

-¡Celare!- Hizo algunos hechizos, como duplicar canicas y cambiarlas al color que los niños querían.

Para su propia sorpresa, después de verse obligado a limpiarle los mocos al más pequeño unas cuatro veces, llegó a encontrarse a gusto con ellos, hasta que en algún compartimento cercano escuchó un grito agudo.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- Dijo poniendose en pie y dejando a los niños en el suelo, que inmediatamente le tomaron la mano. De nuevo se volvió a escuchar un grito y explosiones. –Tengo que ir- Se dispuso a salir por la puerta pero los pequeños no lo soltaban, y ponían pucheros. –No podeis venir, es peligroso.

Hermione lanzaba hechizos diversos contra los Malfoy, pero a estos no les costaba demasiado esquivarlos o bloquearlos, eran dos contra uno y Hermione sentía que no daba más de sí, entonces, alguien entro por el compartimento de la puerta.

-¡Niños, quedaros atrás!- Hermione lo miró incrédula

-¿Ron?

-¿Herm?- Pero rapidamente un raudal de hechizos cruzó la sala, Ron apunto a Malfoy, Hermione a su madre.

-¡Impedimenta!- Ambos hechizos se unieron en uno solo en su trayectoria, dejando a los Malfoy incocientes. Hermione se dirigió a Ron.

-¿Qué haces aquí, y quienes son los niños?

-Ya te lo explicaré. Vienen muggles¡Corre¡Coge a este!- Hermione se encontró con un niño en los brazos mientras corría al compartimento contigüo. Entraron rapidamente y cerraron tras ellos.

Respirando abruptamente, los muchachos se habían pegado a los asientos recuperando el aliento.

-Si los Malfoy se ven rodeados de muggles son capaces de hacer cualquier cosa- Dijo Hermione alterada, Ron asintió.

-¿Qué hacemos?

-Vamos a ver, valoremos la situación, primero ¿Qué haces tu aquí?

-Me aparecí aquí a traves del traslador, Dumbledore y dos muggles que no conozco me recibieron en uno de los compartimentos del tren, no tenía ni idea de que era el mismo tren en el que viajabas tu.

-¿Y de que te ha hablado Dumbledore?

-Em… esto… pues de tu… de tu prueba- Hermione frunció el ceño

-No te creo, pero ya me lo contarás, no hay tiempo. Entonces¿Dumbledore esta aquí?

-Si, esta hablando con los muggles.

-Um… ¿Y estos niños?

-Una mujer los dejo a mi cargo… Su madre.

-Bien. Entonces tenemos que separarnos, Ron, lo mejor es que busques a la madre de los niños, yo buscaré a Dumbledore.

-¿Separarnos? Será peligroso Hermione, los Malfoy te estarán buscando a ti, por esa razón teníamos que hacer este viaje de incógnito, por los mortífagos.

-Ron, si lo hacemos de otra manera tardaremos mucho, no seas tonto, no me va a pasar nada

-¿Dónde estan las gafas de cambió?- Inquirió el pelirrojo con el ceño fruncido, Hermione se llevó las manos a la boca.

-¡Oh, por Merlín!

-¡Hermione, has perdido las gafas¿Sabes que pasará si las encuentra cualquier otra persona y se las pone?

-…Si, si… claro que lo sé.

-Tienes que encontrarlas- Hermione asintió.

-Muy bien, entonces iremos por caminos diferentes, Dumbledore esta cerca de la cabina del maquinista, cuando salgas al pasillo gira a la derecha y sigue recto hasta que llegues al final.

Ron se asomó al umbral de la puerta de compartimento, e hizo un gesto a Hermione con la mano.

-Ya esta, encuentra las gafas Hermione, y, sobre todo, encuentra a Dumbledore. Yo me reuniré contigo y con el Director, si ocurriese algo… -Ron rebuscó en su bolsillo y sacó una pequeña bolsita de tela –Si ocurriese algo abre esto.

-¿Qué es?- Preguntó Hermione

-Ya lo sabrás- Hermione volvió a asentir y lo guardó en el bolsillo, antes de correr hacia el pasillo se puso de puntillas y besó a Ron suavemente en los labios.

Draco Malfoy y su madre se incorporaban costosamente del habítaculo del tren en el que Hermione, una simple adolescente, había conseguido derribarlos. Madre e hijo estaban que echaban chispas, y su mal humor fue descargado sobre los muggles que acudieron al compartimento alertados por los ruidos.

A penas en un fogonazo de varita, los cuatro muggles cayeron al suelo rotundamente.

Draco fue en busqueda de Hermione, y Narcisa Malfoy, con una satisfacción que se sobreponía a la frustración de haber sido vencida por una niña, sonreía al saber que gracias a ella los mortífagos conseguirían un rehén perfecta para alertar a Harry Potter, a Dumbledore, y pedir a cambio de su rescate la liberación de su marido.

* * *

Ron intentaba parecer tranquilo y normal frente a los pasajeros que se encontraba en su camino, sin embargo, los dos pequeños que lo acompañaban no parecían muy conscientes del peligro que corrían, y no cesaban de pedirle a Ron que les enseñara su varita, o que hiciera aparecer una pompa de jabón gigante, o miles de palomitas dulces, o un millón de canicas de la suerte. Ron, asqueado por la obsesión de los niños por las cosas grandes o extremadamente numerosas, andaba cada vez más desesperado, teniendo por seguro que Hermione tendría una señal de "preferencia" en la lista negra de los Malfoy, y de los mortífagos en general.

-¡Haz que a Andrea le salga un bigote!

-¡Callate mocoso¿Por qué no haces que a Malvin se le peguen los mocos a la boca y asi no hable?

-No sería mala idea haceros ese hechizo a los dos- dijo Ron.

-¡Haz que aparezca un coche teledirigido!

-¡No, no¡Que aparezca el ratoncito Perez¡Nunca lo he visto!

-¡El ratoncito Perez no existe!

-¡Eso lo dices porque tienes envidia¡A ti todavía no se te ha caído ningún diente!

-¡Tu pareces un conejo!

-¡Y tu un mono con el culo rojo!

-Y tu un moco verde

-Y tu una…

-¡Callaos!- Gritó Ron con exasperación –¡Sino os callais os convertiré a los dos en ratas y haré que el monstruo de debajo de la cama os coma!- La cara enrojecida de Ron se acercó a la de los pequeños muchachos, que se habían quedado paralizados y disgustados, en el ese momento al pelirrojo le invadía un extraño sentimiento estremecedor que le hacía sentir la persona más cruel del mundo, y que llevó a su mente imágenes de sí mismo con un aspecto muy similar al de Snape, gritandole a los niños de primer curso. Iba borbotear algo para calmarlos cuando alguien habló tras de él. Se dio la vuelta lentamente y entonces los vió.

-Que falta de tacto

-Ho-hola- dijo timidamente –encan…tado de… volver a verles- Se trataban de la pareja de muggles que se había encontrado con Dumbledore.

-¿Dónde esta mi hija?- obtuvo como única respuesta de la mujer alta, estilizada y de pelo castaño que le miraba con reprobación.

-¿Perdone?

-Mi hija, Dumbledore dijo que viaja en este tren. –Ron sintió la cabeza darle vueltas, no podía ser cierto…

-¿Hermio… Hermione… Granger?

-Si, por supuesto. ¿Dónde esta ella?- Ron se mordió el labio inferior, mientras de su mano el pequeño Malvin gimoteaba.

* * *

-Granger, Granger… ¿Qué pensabas, que ibas a atacarnos e ibas a quedarte tan fresca?- Murmuraba Malfoy apuntando a la muchacha con su varita. –Apuesto…- decía acercandose lentamente –…a que no tienes ni idea de lo que vale tu pellejo, lo que vale para unos cuantos mortifagos que gracias a ti van a conseguir que mi padre salga de Azcaban.

-Que te den Mafoy, no me das miedo, ni tu, ni esos estúpidos encapuchados- Mafoy la miró sonriendo con su típica mueca de asco, y se acercó aún más, hasta situarse al lado de su oído.

-Granger, eres una sangre sucia, naciste sucia y moriras sucia, porque como bruja no vales nada- Hermione, encolerizada, escupió al mago en la cara con toda su rabia, y este la clavó la varita en el esternón lanzandola un impactante hechizo que la estrelló contra la pared del habitaculo y la dejó sin respiración.

-Podría matarte, en este momento, si quisiera…- Malfoy, tentado respecto aquel deseo, incó esta vez la varita en el cuello de la bruja, que había sido previamente despojada de la suya.

-No podrías hacerlo…- dijo Hermione en un hilo de voz mientras, con una mano a su espalda intentaba abrir el pequeño saquito que Ron la había proporcionado –No podrías hacerlo aunque quisieras…

-No me tientes asquerosa media muggle… podría matarte y pedir un rescate por tu sucio cuerpo.

-Nadie sería tan tonto de liberar a un motífago por un muerto…

-¿Eso crees, y si no dijera que estas muerta?

-Eres un rídiculo niño mimado que jamás supo que es que sus padres le quisieran, la única sucia rata que hay aquí eres tu Malfoy, asi te han tratado durante toda tu vida¿Verdad¿Por eso tienes tanta envidia a todo el que es feliz¿Por eso odias a Harry?- Hermione sintió como una punzada de dolor se asentaba en su cuello y la dejaba sin habla, pero, a su espalda, el saquito acabó de abrirse.

**N/A: **_siento la espera, supongo que no entendereis muchas cosas, pero eso se debe a que este fic tiene conexión con la otra versión y continuación en una próxima historia. El próximo cap esta escrito, os doy tiempo para que leais este y ver que os ha parecido y lo publico de inmediato. Gracias cieleletes!_


End file.
